Bleach Awards
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Chap 3 UPDATE! Seperti biasa, Award ini selalu ricuh! Apalagi... Ternyata ada Un-invited Guest! Ah, masa? ENJOY THIS FIC! VOTE, PLEASE! Next category: Best Couple & Best Villain!
1. Red Ladder

(**A/N**: Hyah! Dari dulu gue pengin banget bikin nih award! Akhirnya baru sekarang yang kesampean! By the way, untuk HOST-nya kita bakal pake semua anggota Lebay Community! – -Dei-kun; Phi; A_gHa; Teph; Andreana; NiQ; Tha; Maria; Gie; JecQa--  
Abis, chara Bleach pada kurang gokil, sih! *Dei ditimpukin* Eh, maksud gue, dananya udah abis buat bikin segala macem!! Alhasil, semua member Lebay Community dipanggil! Untungnya, mereka semua pada mau! Ga dibayar, lagi!  
Trus, sorry kalo misalnya nih fic rada-rada ada kesamaan ama fic '**HPA**'. Secara.... gue terinspirasi dari situ juga, sih! Tapi, don't worry! Nih award so pasti tetep ada perbedaannya! Yang jelas, nggak kalah seru, kok!)

**Disclaimer**: Cuma orang ga waras yang bilang kalo gue empunya **Bleach **ama **TVXQ**, **L'Arc-en-Ciel**, dll! Pokoknya, enjoy aja, lah!

* * *

**Bleach Awards**  
By red-deimon-beta  
Chapter 1: Ladder

Di tangga paling bawah yang ada di bukit Saikyoku (bener ga namanya?). Suasananya lagi heboh bin ribut, nih, coy! Ada banyak orang dan wartawan! Dari shinigami, hollow, ampe orang, semuanya pada ngumpul di situ! Apalagi, hampir kebanyakan pada jejeritan gaje! Bikin kuping tambah sumpek aja!

Eh, emang di Saikyoku Hill ada pa'an, neh?

"HOLA~! Selamat datang SEMUANYA!!!" teriak Teph lewat mikenya.

Denger perkataan Teph, semua anggota Lebay Community yang laen langsung siap-siap buat teriak bareng, "WELCOME TO BLEACH AWARDS!" Denger itu, semua orang langsung pada teriak-teriak gaje. Ada juga yang nyalain kembang api, mukulin gallon, bahkan pasang bom bunuh diri! (HUALAH!)

"Yang dipandu oleh saya! Host PUALING CANTIK! Teph!!!" seru Teph menyoraki dirinya sendiri. Yah, jelas aja dia langsung dikeroyok bareng-bareng ama anggota LC (Lebay Community) dan semua fans dan wartawan yang udah kesel nungguin acaranya.

* * *

(**A/N**: Mulai dari sini, isinya dialog semua)

Dei-kun: *dupak-dupak Teph*

Andreana: *mukul Teph pake buku paket Matematika*

Fans: *Nglemparin berbagai macam benda ke Teph*

Teph: HUWA! HUWA! OMG! *pasang mulut ala ikan koi* KOK GUE DITIMPUKIN, SIH?!!! WOW! Ada Album 'The Secret Code nyasar! Lumayan!!!

Gie + Tha: *langsung noleh dengan mata berbinar*

Teph: Tapi..... TETEP AJA SAKIT KALO DIPAKE NIMPUKIN ORANG!!!!!!!! *mewek*

Dei-kun: Lo narsis plus songong abies, sih! Kita ampe eneg dengernya! *nyekek Teph*

Teph: *entah kenapa bisa langsung lepas dari cekekan*

Fans 1: Iya! Iya! Lu sok cantik amat!

Fans 2: Tul! Padahal, lu ntuh cuma tokoh nggak penting!

Teph: *mulutnya jadi super monyong saking marahnya* WHAT?!!!

JecQa: Udah, udah.... Sabar, ya, Teph. Kita sebagai host itu nggak boleh emosian.....

Teph: *natap JecQa dengan mata berbinar-binar* Jessi.....

Maria: *sweatdrop* o iya! Berhubung sekarang udah jam 6 malem waktu seiretei. Alias 1 jam lagi sebelum acaranya mulai.....

NiQ: Ayo nyari mangsa di red carpet a.k.a. red ladder ini!!!! *semangat MAX*

Phi: *towel-towel NiQ, terus bisik-bisik* NiQ, udah ada mangsa, tuh! *nyengir gaje*

Fans: *jerit-jerit histeris dengan efek toa* BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A_gHa: *cengo liat Byakuya dandan pake jas necis abis* Byaku-chan!!!

Dei-kun: *nyodok A_gHa* Jadi HOST jaim dikit, donk!

A_gHa: okey.... *langsung diem*

Dei-kun: *lari nyamperin Byakuya* Byakuya-niisama!!!

A_gHa: *gumam* bilangnya suruh jaim. Tapi sendirinya lebay.... Hah.....

Byakuya: *melambai ke arah fans, terus pasang pose di depan wartawan. Dei-kun dicuekin*

Dei-kun: Aduh! Byakuya rada saliwang (**A/N**: saliwang=congek), nih!

JecQa: *nyerahin toa ke Dei-kun* Eh, coba pake ini.....

Dei-kun: *ngelirik jail ke arah JecQa. Terus, ngambil toa dari tangan JecQa* Thanx Jez! *Narik napas dalem-dalem, n teriak pake toa* BYAKUYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Byakuya: *masih sibuk melambai ke arah fans*

Dei-kun: *menghela napas bentar. Kalo udah, nyoba lagi* BYAKUYA CONGEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Byakuya: *berhenti melambai, terus nengok ke arah Dei-kun* Apa'an, sih? Enak aja manggil gue congek!

Dei-kun: Yah, abis lu beneran saliwang, sih! Dipanggil congek baru noleh!

Byakuya: *diem aja. Tapi, dalem hatinya berasa kayak ditusuk-tusuk Senbonzakura*

Phi: *Nyodok Dei-kun ampe kontal* Err... Byakuya! Mo nanya!

Byakuya: *Nglirik Phi. Bingung gara-gara Host-nya ganti, tapi tetep sok cool* Apa?

Phi: Ehm... *nyodorin mike ke Byakuya dengan tampang sok formal* bagaimana acara award ini menurut anda?

Byakuya: *ngerutin alis* hmm.... Biasa.

Dei-kun: *tersinggung*

Andreana: *cepet-cepet menjauh dari Dei-kun. Takut kena amuk*

Byakuya: Tapi..... nggak tau juga, sih. Kan ini baru yang pertama kalinya! *senyum simpul. Fans-fans pada semaput* Ya udah, deh! Ayo, Hisana! Buruan naik!

Hisana: *tau-tau muncul dari belakang punggung Byakuya, terus senyum ke Byakuya, gandengan ama Byakuya, terus naik ke atas bareng*

Dei-kun + Andreana + A_gHA + Phi: *jumpalitan. Kaget liat Hisana tiba-tiba muncul*

Fans: *shock berat ngeliat Byakuya barengan ama Hisana* OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fans 3: Byakuya! Ngapain, sih, lu pake bawa-bawa Hisana?!!!

Fans 4: Ancur, deh, image lu sebagai duren (DUda keREN)!!!!

Byakuya + Hisana: *cuek aja. Dunia milik ber-dua, sih!*

Tha: wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk........ pada ancur semua, nih........ wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Andreana + Dei-kun + Teph + Gie: *sweat drop*

NiQ + Maria + JecQa: *sibuk ngobrolin **DOMO** di pojokan*

Phi: *sibuk nyiksa A_gHa*

A_gHa: *mati disiksa Phi*

Tha: *baca novel sambil ngakak nggak jelas*

Fans: *udah mulai teriak-teriak gaje lagi*

Phi: *berhenti nyiksa A_gHa* Weits! Ada yang baru, nih! Samperin, ah!

Renji: *dupak-dupak Phi*

Phi: *bingung* EH?!!! Kok gue diinjek-injek?!!!

Renji: *nyengir ala Maito Guy dari anime Naruto* Haha.... dasar host bapuk!

Phi: *siap-siap ngamuk*

Member LC yang laen: *cepet-cepet cari tempat buat berlindung*

Renji: UAKKHH!!!!! *tau-tau jatoh* WHAT THE--!!!

Ichigo: *muncul di belakangnya Renji, mukanya keliatan puas banget* Rasain, lo! Itu hukuman gara-gara lu udah nyuri nasi di rumah gue!!!!!!

Renji: *ngeluarin Zabimaru yang diumpetin* Hoero, Zabimaru!!!!!! Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!!!!

Ichigo: *langsung berubah jadi vizard* HEYAH!!! Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!!!!!

Renji + Ichigo: *sibuk tarung nyampe nggak nyadar udah ada di puncak Saikyoku Hill*

Phi: *cengo*

Tha: *nepuk pundak Phi* Sabar, Phi. Nyesel nggak jadi wawancara, ya?

Phi: Bukan itu. Gue kesel gara-gara nggak jadi ngamuk.

Tha: wkwkwkwkwkwkwk.... Lha?... wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk *celingukan* Eh, kayaknya ada yang dateng lagi.

Fans: *menggila lagi dengan kadar lebay 20x lipat* HITSUGAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: *senyum malu-malu ke arah fans ama wartawan. Doi pake jas, nih!* Konbanwa, minna-san...

Fans 5: KYAAA!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!

Fans 6: HITSU!!!!!!!

Fans 7: SHIRO-CHAN!!!!!!!

Fans 8: TOSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: *tetep berusaha cool. Padahal dalemnya udah nyumpah-nyumpahin fans-fans yang nggak manggil dia pake 'Hitsugaya-taichou'*

Wartawan 1: Tahan bentar, dek! Mau di-foto, nih!

Toshiro: *langsung kelabakan begitu denger kata 'difoto'* Eh... Eh... EH?!?!?!?! NGGAK MAU!!! *nendang kamera yang dipake wartawan sekuat tenaga*

Wartawan 1: KAMERA GUEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: *nyengir* hehe.. rasain! *celingukan* WHAT?!!! MASIH ADA BANYAK BANGET???!!!!!!! *siap-siap mo nendang semua kemera & video recorder yang laen*

Dei-kun: Phi! Cepetan!

Phi: YOSH!!! *nyodok perut Hitsugaya*

Toshiro: UOKH!!! Sakit!!!! *terbungkuk-bungkuk* SIALAN LO!!!

Andreana: Eits! Tunggu dulu, man! Lu mau ke mana?!

Toshiro: *pasang tampang polos. Fans pada berjatuhan* Ke mana? Ya ke atas, kan?

NiQ: *nahan Toshiro* Bentar, mas! Lu kudu diwawancarai dulu!

Toshiro: Buat apa?

Dei-kun: Aish! kagak usah kebanyakan cing-cong, deh! NiQ, cepetan tanya!

NiQ: Okay! *melambai ke kamera. Fotografer pada muntah darah* Umm.... Adek, apa ya nama Dino yang makan sayur?

Toshiro: Hah?????

Tha: *tamblem kepala NiQ* Ngaco, lu! Tanya lagi yang bener!

NiQ: ....... *mikir*

Toshiro: *ga sabaran*

NiQ: AHA! *dapet ide* Eh, dek, dek! Situ tadi makan sama bakwan, kan?

Toshiro: Lha? Saya makan sama temen-temen!!!! *diem bentar* WOI!!!! Kalo ngaco, kagak jadi aja, nih! Trus, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'DEK'!!!!!!

Dei-kun: GYAAA!!! Jangan pergi dulu, nyet!

Renji (udah nyampe di atas): *nengok ke bawah* Ada yang manggil gue?

Andreana: *pinjem toa yang tadi dipake Dei-kun* KAGAK ADA!!! Balik ke alam lu, sono!

Renji: APA?!!!! GUA KAGAK DENGER!!!!

Andreana: *ngelus dada* hah...... Dasar babon bego. *nglempar Renji pake Toa*

Renji: *kepalanya nyangkut di dalem toa* HELP MEEE~!

Toshiro: ??????????????????

Dei-kun: Udahlah! Ga usah dipeduliin!

Toshiro: ?!?!?!?!?!

Dei-kun: By the way-on the way-busway, gue mau nanya, nih! Apa pendapatmu soal Award ini?

Toshiro: Hmmm..... Menurut gue?

Dei-kun + Teph + Andreana: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Toshiro: Kalo menurut gue, panitianya bego. Masa tempatnya jauh amat! Mana kudu pake jas, lagi! Panas! Siapa, sih, yang bikin dress code-nya?!!!

Gie: Umm.... tau, deh. *diem-diem nglirik A_gHa & Dei-kun yang lagi ngakak kayak orgil* Yang jelas, cepetan naek aja! Entar ga dapet tempat trus kudu lesehan!

Toshiro: Iya.. iya.... *ngluarin Hyourinmaru* Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!!! *terbang ke atas*

Gie: Jiah... curang banget. Dia terbang. Kalo kita, kudu jalan! (backsound-nya, para fans lagi sibuk timpuk-timpukan dan jejeritan gaje) *celingukan* EH! Mangsa!

Fans 9: *teriak kenceng* XIAH!!!!!!

Fans 10: *teriak nggak kalah kenceng dari Fans 9* CHANGMIN-OPPA!!!!!!!!

Fans 11: *pinjem toa dari JezDhar, terus teriak* JAEJOONG!!!!!!!!

All TVXQ member: *sibuk pose di depan kamera*

Teph + Tha: *ikut jejeritan* KYAA!!!!! JUNSU-OPPA!!!! *tepar*

Gie + A_gHa: U-KNOW!!!!!!! (A_gHa: YOOCHUN-OPPA!!!!!!) *pingsan di tempat*

NiQ: OMG!!! JAEJOONG!!! YUNHO!!!! YUNJAE!!!!!!! *pingsan*

Dei-kun + Andreana + Phi + JecQa: ????????

Dei-kun: Kenapa, sih? Kok pada neriakin nama member TVXQ? Emang mereka pada dateng, ya?

Andreana: Ga tau. *nyoba liat lebih deket* EDAN!!!!!

Phi: Apa? Apa?

Andreana: BENERAN!!! MEREKA BERLIMA BENERAN DATENG!!!!! UWOO!!!! U-KNOW!!!!!

Dei-kun: OKE!!! Kalo gitu, gue duluan, ya! Mo wawancara! *lari ke arah member TVXQ*

Phi: Curang! Gue kagak diikutin! *langsung ngejar Dei-kun*

Andreana: Ikut!!!!!! *ngejar Dei-kun & Andreana*

JecQa: ?!

Fans: *masih menggila*

JecQa: Kok gue disuruh jagain mayat segini banyak, lagi! *death glare ke para HOST yang pingsan*

Dei-kun + Phi + Andreana (udah nyampe di tempat member TVXQ lagi pose): Hosh... hosh... Hosh.... *ngos-ngosan*

Dei-kun: Akhirnya nyampe! Eh, gue wawancara duluan, ya!

Andreana: Enak aja! Gue dulu!

Phi: *nyegat Dei-kun & Andreana* Najong! Gue yang nyamperin duluan!

Dei-kun: Gimana kalo barengan aja?

Andreana + Phi: *nepuk jidat* GOOD IDEA!!!!!

Andreana + Dei-kun + Phi: *langsung bareng-bareng nyamperin U-Know, Hero, Max, Xiah, & Micky*

U-Know: *sibuk mamerin dance-nya ke staf TV, fans jadi gila nyampe ada yang epilepsi*

Andreana: *megangin U-Know* STOP!!!!

U-Know: Lu siapa?

Andreana: Gue Donald Duck. YA BUKAN, LAH!!! GUE INI HOST!!!! Ga liat apa Tanda Pengenal gue?!!! *ngomel sama U-Know sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tanda pengenalnya*

U-Know: Ya map... Kan gue kagak liat.

Hero: Emang ada apa, ya?

Xiah: Iya, nih. Ada apa bro?

Phi: *nongol tiba-tiba di depan mereka ber-lima* Kita mo wawancarain kalian ber-lima!!!!!

Max: Oh.... Boleh aja.

Dei-kun: Okay! Bagaimana...

Andreana: ...pendapat...

Phi: ...kalian...

Dei-kun + Andreana + Phi: TENTANG AWARD INI???

Micky: Duh! Lebay lo semua! Kalo menurut gue, sih, keren aja! Cuma....

Xiah: TEMPATNYA KEJAUHAN!!!!

Hero: TUL!!! LIAT AJA TANGGANYA!!! Berapa ribu, neh?!

Dei-kun: Palingan juga sekitar 1000 lebih...

Hero: HYAH?!!! SERIBU LEBIH?!!!

Micky: *mukul Hero* Lebay!

Phi: U-Know! Member lu, tuh! Lenje.

U-Know: Idola lu, tuh! Lenje.

Max: *nenangin suasana* Udah, udah. Daripada tengkar gaje kayak gini, mendingan naek aja, deh!

Dei-kun: *panik* Chotto matte (baca: tunggu)!!

U-Know + Max + Hero: *noleh* apa?

Dei-kun: Sebelum lo semua pergi, satu pertanyaan lagi! Siapa yang menurut lo bakal menang di Kategori Pertama: Best Taichou & Best Fukutaichou? Trus, kenapa lo semua ada di sini? Perasaan lo bukan chara Bleach, deh.

Xiah: Ga tau. Yang jelas bukan U-Know-hyung. Trus, kita ada di sini buat ngisi acara.

Dei-kun: Weis! keren! Pengisi acara! Ya iyalah!!! Sejak kapan dia jadi kapten di Gotei 13?!!

Xiah: Sejak gue ngomong kayak gitu! *nyengir, fans pada bertumbangan*

Dei-kun: Aish! Ngaco semua! Ya udah, kalian cepetan naek aja!

All TVXQ member: *bingung, tapi tetep naek ke atas*

Fans: *mulai jejeritan nggak kalah kenceng dari sebelumnya* HYDE!!!! TETSU!!! KEN!!!! YUKIHIRO!!!!!

Dei-kun: WEITS!! Ga salah denger, nih?!! L'Arc-en-Ciel, cuy! Samperin, ah!!!

A_gHa: *narik baju Dei-kun* Berhenti di situ, mbak!!!!

Dei-kun: Eh??? Kenapa?? Gue kan pengin nge-wawancarain mereka semua!!

A_gHa: *nunjukin jam tangannya ke muka Dei-kun* Liat nih jam! 15 menit lagi mau mulai!

Dei-kun: *sigh* heh? Ya udah lah. Daripada ntar ketinggalan Acara utamanya, mendingan kita ganti tempat ke Saikyoku Hill aja!

Teph: *udah bangun* Yap! N ini artinya, Red Ladder udah selesai!!!

Phi: Dan nantinya, sepanjang acara BLA (BLeach Awards), kalian semua bakal dipandu sama host yang beda-beda tiap kategorinya! Entah siapa pun itu! Yang jelas, salah satu chara dari Bleach!

NiQ: Oke, deh. Kalo gitu....

All LC member: LEBAY COMMUNITY, PAMIT!!!!

A_gHa: Jangan lupa terus pantengin TV anda!! Karena, seperti yang tadi sudah dibilangin, 15 menit lagi BLA bakal dimulai!!!!

Fans: *tetep menggila gara-gara makin banyak band (untuk pengisi acara. Ada UVERWorld, Home Made Kazoku, nobodyknows+, YUI, BoA, Utada Hikaru, Aqua Timez, Jyukai, Big Bang, Suju, SNSD,dll!) yang berdatangan*

Gie: Aduh.... Fansnya tetep menggila! Pokoknya, kita semua pamit aja, deh!

* * *

**Silakan voting lewat review!  
Penghargaan kategori:  
1. Best Taichou (Ichimaru, Aizen, Tosen ga masuk, Lho!)  
2. Best Fukutaichou (Kiyone ama Sentaro ga termasuk!)  
3. Best Division**

**Nggak ada nominasi! Silakan milih dengan bebas! Mo milih lebih dari dua kali juga boleh (tetep diitung)! Anonymous review selalu gue aktifin! Pilihlah sesuka hati!!!!**

**Trus, ada tambahan!! Kalo ada yang mo request:  
-tantangan-  
-pertanyaan-  
-lagu-  
ama Author tetep dilayani! Lempari aja semua chara Bleach tantangan ama pertanyaan!  
YEAH!!!!**

**Yang, penting,  
ENJOY THIS FIC!!!!!!!**


	2. Best Taichou, Fukutaichou, & Division!

**(A/N**: Oke, MINNA-SAN!! HERE IS CHAPTER 2: Best Taichou, Best Fukutaichou, & Best Division! MRUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gila*  
Gommen, ga ada **Pojok SBS** (yg biasany bwt bales2 review, tuh....)! Sengaja gue ilangin biar ga ganggu fic-nya! Tehee......... (lagian, gila aja! Bikin acara Pojok SBS buat bales... **41** REVIEW!!!)  
Pokoknya, **PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW THIS FIC**!!!!

**Disclaimer**: -**Bleach** punya **Kubo Tite** a. k. a. kembaran gue! (Kubo-sensei: HIIIYY! Najong! Gue ogah punya kembaran kayak lu!), -**Naruto** punya **Kishimoto Masashi**, -**TVXQ** punya **SM Entertainment**, **HarPot** punya Tante **JK Rowling**, **Eyeshield 21** punya **Riichiro Nigaki & Murata Yusuke**, **Death Note** punya **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**, dan masih banyak lagi......

**Warning**: FULL OF **OOC**-ness! XD (termasuk para author yang ada di dalamnya.... XP)

**

* * *

Bleach Awards**

-**Chapter 2**: Best Taichou, Best Fukutaichou, Best Division!-  
By: red-deimon-beta

Setelah acara Red Ladder selesai, makin banyak chara Bleach, dan artis-artis pengisi acara yang masuk ke dalem sebuah ruangan megah di Soukyoku (**A/N**: Thanx bwt **amu-chan** & **Koyuki Suki** atas pembetulannya! Eh, ternyata, gue salah ketik jd Saikyoku gara-gara baca Naruto 43!).

Soukyoku Hill yang sudah diperluas berkat bantuan Tenzo, Senju Hashirama, Kakuzu, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Madara, Hoshigaki Kisame dan semua ninja elemen tanah lainnya dari 'Naruto', sekarang sudah penuh sesak. Gara-gara dipenuhi para chara, tamu VVIP & VIP, komentator, bintang tamu, wartawan, dan para FANS YANG MENGGILA!  
Dan di depan pintu masuk gedung tempat acara award dimulai, berjejer kurang lebih sekitar 20 meja yang masing-masing dijaga sama 2 orang.

(**A/N**: Nyehehe... Mulai dialog lagi!)

Di Tempat Toshiro.......

**Toshiro**: *Jalan pelan-pelan. Lagi mo masuk ke dalem gedung* EDAN! JAUH BANGET! Masa masih harus jalan 1 kilometer lagi?!!!

**Koyuki Suki **(Penjaga meja 1): Dek! Dek! Tunggu dulu, dek!

**Toshiro**: *tetep jalan. Koyuki dicuekin*

**Koyuki Suki**: '_Jiah! Ni orang! Songong banget!'_ Hitsugaya-taichou!!!!

**Toshiro**: (nengok) Apaan?????

**Koyuki Suki**: Sebelom masuk, isi buku tamu dulu!!!

**Toshiro**: *sigh* oh.... itu. Entar aja. *langsung pergi*

**c amu isn gie's **(Penjaga meja 1): *tepok2 punggung Koyuki* Sabar.... Sabar..... *ngambil toa. Trus, ngejar Toshiro pake shunpo* TOSHIROOO!!!!!!!

**Toshiro**: *langsung nengok; mukanya sewot abies* WOIII!!!! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! Seenak moyang lu aja manggil gue Toshiro!

**c amu isn gie's**: Halah. Lebay. Lagian, moyang gue itu udah mati, kagak enak buat dimakan. Tinggal tulang doank...

**Toshiro**: *sweatdropped* Bodo amat. Lagian, lo ngapain manggil gue?

**c amu isn gie's**: *nepuk jidat* O ya! Untung lo ngingetin! *ngambil buku & toples dari tas*

**Toshiro**: ??????

**c amu isn gie's**: Eh, bro, lu isi buku tamu, donk! Kalo udah, jangan lupa ambil ini! *nyodorin toples isi bola ping pong*

**Toshiro**: *nulis tanda tangan* Eh? Buat apa?

**c amu isn gie's**: Ini buat nentuin tempat duduk lo.

**Toshiro**: Swt......

**c amu isn gie's**: *death glare ke Toshiro* AMBIL!!!!

**Toshiro**: *tatap muka amu dgn datar*

**c amu isn gie's**: EH! APA, LO LIAT-LIAT?!!! NGE-FANS, YA?!!!

**Toshiro**: wuidih.... ya kagak, lah. Muka jerawatan kayak gitu, juga!

**c amu isn gie's**: *toa yang dipegang ancur gara-gara diremukin* SIALAN LO! NTAR GUE PANGGILIN, LHO!

**Toshiro**: Siapa? Panggil aja! Ga takut!

**c amu isn gie's**: *ngeluarin gulungan* KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! *muncul asap putih. Itachi keluar*

**Itachi**: CKIITTTT!!! *langsung lari dengan kecepatan kilat* JDUKK!!!! *kesandung kerikil* BRUAKH!!! *jatuh guling-guling*

**Toshiro**: HAAH????

**c amu isn gie's**: HAAAAH??????

**Toshiro** + **c amu isn gie's**: HAAAAAAAAAHHHH??!?!?!?!?!?!

**Itachi**: *sumpel mulut **Toshiro** sama **amu** pake kerikil* Lebay. Sejak kapan lo berdua ikut-ikutan gaya Trio HAHA?

**c amu isn gie's**: Barusan....

**Itachi**: WTF?!!! Sejak kapan lu bisa ngomong lagi?! Mana kerikilnya??

**c** **amu isn gie's**: *muka datar* gue telen....

**Itachi**: (O_O;!!)

**Toshiro**: Dasar gila...

**Itachi**: LHO?!!! LU JUGA!! UDAH BISA NGOMONG LAGI! MANA KERIKILNYA?!?!?!?! JANGAN-JANGAN, LO TELEN JUGA?!!!!

**Toshiro**: Gue kasihin ke Kurosaki. Kan gue tau kalo dia suka kerikil.... *Ichimaru's smile*

**Itachi**: *nglirik ke arah Ichigo. Dari situ, keliatan banget mukanya Ichigo pada bonyok. Di sekelilingnya banyak kerikil bertebaran* Whatever.... Btw, ngapain gue dipanggil ke sini?

**c** **amu isn gie's**: Ini, lho, Itachi-san, Gue butuh lo buat ... Pst.. Pst.. *bisik-bisik*

**Itachi**: *ngangguk* Oh... gitu! Tapi, ada bayarannya, lho!

**c amu isn gie's**: Yaelah.... tenang aja! Butuh berapa ryo? Ntar disediain sama panitianya, kok! *grin*

**Itachi**: *geleng* Ga. Gue nggak butuh uang.

**c amu isn gie's**: Lah? Terus, apaan, donk?!

**Itachi**: *bisik-bisik* Gue mau...... lo bantuin gue.... Pst.. Pst... *bisik-bisik dengan suara yg lebih pelan*

**c amu isn gie's**: HAH???? BENERAN, TUH?!!! SERIUS?!!!

**Itachi**: SSTTT!!! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Ini rahasia antara lo sama gue!

**Toshiro**: *pasang tampang cengo* _Mereka berdua ngapain, sih???_

**Itachi**: *sharingan-nya keluar* *Ngeluarin genjutsu*

**Toshiro**: *kena genjutsu-nya Itachi. Terus, langsung ngambil bola ping pong*

**c amu isn gie's**: Yak! Selesai! Thanx, Itachi-san!

**Itachi**: *nyetop genjutsu-nya* Sama-sama....

**Toshiro**: *udah pulih* EH?! EH?! EH?! Pa'an, tuh?!!! TADI GUE NGAPAIN??!!!!

**c amu isn gie's**: Tadi lo ngambil bola undian tempat duduk. Nomer tempat duduk lo C-14.

**Toshiro**: NANI?!!! *sigh* Hhhh.... ya udah. Gue masuk duluan, ya.... *jalan ke dalem dengan tampang lesu*

-  
Di Tempat Renji....

**Renji**: *jalan sempoyongan. Toa-nya belum lepas dari kepalanya* UGH! UKH! *narik-narik toa dari kepalanya* SIALAN! NI TOA SUSAH AMA NYOPOTNYA!!! URGH! *narik-narik toa dari kepalanya dengan kekuatan maksimal*

**Himeka Kinoshita**: *celingukan* *liat ada orang aneh jalan* Eh, mas!

**Renji**: *ga denger. Masih nyoba ngeluarin kepalanya dari dalem toa* URGH!! ADOH! SAKIT!! SIALAN! LEHER GUE KRAM!!!! **KREK!** *suara tangan yang ketekuk* GYAAA!!! TANGAN GUE KESELEO!!!!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: *sewot* *datengin renji*

**Renji**: GYAAA!!! LEHER GUE!!! KRAAAAMMMM!!!!! *lari muter-muter*

**Himeka Kinoshita**: *sigh* *nyopot toa dari kepala Renji*

**Renji**: AKHIRNYA!!! LEPAS JUGA! HALELUYA!!!! ALHAMDULILAH!!! *sujud* *nyium-nyium tanah* EH, THANKS, YA!!!!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: *ga peduli. tetep natap Renji dengan dingin*

**Renji**: EH?!! KOK LO GITU, SIH?!?!?!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: Dasar monyet sirkus geblek... (**A/N**: MONYET?!! JIAKAKAKAK! Jd inget sama si author ABAL alias MONKEYGELANTUNGAN!!! Seenak jidat aja bikin JunkFic di fandom ini! MINNA-SAN! AYO FLAME FIC DIA!! *ngompor-ngomporin readers biar ngamuk*)

**Renji**: WHAT?!!! LU KATA GUE APAAN?!!! AYO ULANGI!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: Monyet sirkus... Monyet sirkus... Eh, bukan. Ada yang lebih parah. Nanas Busuk, Baboon kurang gizi, Monyet rabies (Maaf buat Silver-kun... XD)

**Renji**: STOP! STOP! GUE NGGAK TERIMAAAAA!!!!!!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: *geleng-geleng* Ya ampun.., udah jadi baboon, monyet, bego, maruk, bau, IDUP LAGI!!!

**Renji**: APA LO BILANG?!!!!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: GUE BILANG, %^#*!#$!&"?:"!!!!!!!!

**Renji**: NANDE?!! DASAR #$#%=&%!%##^#*~*!!!!!!!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: LO ITU YANG %*#^!*!*)!!!!!

**Renji**: LHA, LO TAMBAH ! *^#%$^%#^#*#+#^#$%##!!!!!!!!!!

(**A/N**: jangan dipikirin artinya. Author cuma ngawur, kok...)

**101 hiru-san**: *dateng sambil nyeret seseorang* STOP KEGIATAN GAJE KALIAN!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: *langsung berhenti ngucapin berbagai kata gaje* Eh? Hi-san? Ada apa? Lagian, kok lo nyeret-nyeret orang nggak jelas gitu?!

**101 hiru-san**: Eh? Maksud lo...... orang ini? *nunjuk orang yang dia seret pake jari tengah*

**????** (hayo...., ni siapa coba?!): HEH!!! CUKUP! IT'S ENOUGH, MAN!!! ENEG GUE LO SERET-SERET!!!!

**101 hiru-san**: HUWAAAA!!!! KOK LO IDUP LAGI?!!!

**????** (ayo tebak ini siapa!): Ya iyalah..... *mulai acting ala Cinta Laura* Rinnegan guhe emangh dojutsu phalingh hhebath ddharrih shemuah dojutsu yhangh adah...... (**A/N**: BWAHAHAHAHA!! OMG! 'DIA' PKE gaya Cinta Laura?! euh... Cinta.... oh, Cinta.... Lu kok sutuy bgt, sih??)

**101 hiru-san**: Najong. Kayak nggak ada gaya yang lebih bagus aja!

**Pain **(buat yg nebak kalo dia Pain, SELAMAT! ANDA BETUL!!): ga bisa, un! Soalnya, un!, gue un!, udah biasa un!, sama gaya ini, un! Lagian, un! Aku un!, ga mood un!, buat un!, pake un!, gaya lain, un!

**101 hiru-san**: Lha? Itu kok pake gaya Deidara......?

**Pain**: YAAAA-HAAAA~! Sampah sialan! Dengerin! Ga mungkin Fucking dread kayak mereka gue tiru! Gue ini Pain! *mulai nembakin bazooka ke segala arah*

**101 hiru-san**: NE??!! SEKARANG GAYA HIRUMA??!!!!

**Pain**: Cih, dunia ini sudah membusuk! Padahal, aku akan menjadi KIRA! Eh, salah, Pain! Calon penguasa dunia baru!!!

**101 hiru-san**: WHAT?!!! Sekarang gaya Light Yagami?!

**Pain**: Kamu berisik-ttebayo! Padahal-ttebayo, gue laper-ttebayo! Mau makan-ttebayo! Kenapa-ttebayo semua pada nggak laper sesering gue-ttebayo?!

**101 hiru-san**: HAH??!!! Sekarang gaya Naruto?! (**A/N**: di versi Jepangnya, si Naruto emank biasanya kalo ngomong, di akhir kalimat dikasih embel-embel –ttebayo)

**Pain**: Khukhukhu!!! *grin* Serahkan semua apel kalian ke GUEE!!!

**101 hiru-san**: HHHIIIIIIEEEEE????????!!!!! Sekarang dia jadi Ryuk?!! Korslet kali, ya??

**Pain**: Dan sekarang, kalian! Dread sialan! Penguasa dunia baru ini! YAAA-HAAA~! Playboy magazine is the bestssss......

**101 hiru-san**: HAH??!!!! OMG! Pain error! Hmm.... *celingukan meneliti Pain*

**Pain**: Maka dari itu, un! gue YAAAAA-HAAAAAA~! *masih error*

**101 hiru-san**: Tuh, kan bener! Piercing-nya ilang satu! Pantes aja error! *ngerogoh saku* Waduh gue nggak punya piercing! *nglirik Pain yang masih error & ngomongnya semrawut*

**Pain**: Tapi-ttebayo! Kalo, un! Blep... Blep... *sistemnya rusak*

**101 hiru-san**: *ngerogoh saku* *nemuin sesuatu* AHAAA!!! Ada staples! *ngeluarin staples dengan bangga* Coba, ah! Siapa tau bisa!

**JEGLEK~!!!** *101 hiru-san makein staples ke telinga Pain*

**Pain**: Blep... Blep.... DZIING!! JDUKH! BRUAKH!! *suara CPU yang lagi dibetulin* AHAHA! FINNALY!

**101 hiru-san**: Hufff....... *ngelus dada* akhirnya lo normal lagi....

**Pain**: Enak aja, lo! Perasaan dari dulu gue normal, deh!

**101 hiru-san**: NORMAL DARI HONGKONG?!?!?!?! eh, kejauhan...., NORMAL DARI CILACAP?!?!?!?! DUNIA INI UDAH KIAMAT NAMANYA KALO LO NORMAL!!! Btw, gue baru tau kalo piercing lo itu bisa bikin lo error kalo dilepas. Emangnya, tadi kok bisa lepas? *tanya dgn muka polos*

**Pain**: *ngeludah* SIALAN! NTAR GUE KUTUK PAKE RINNEGAN, LHO! *sigh* Iya, nih. Gara-gara Koin, sih... Piercing gue copot satu. Mank dasarnya tuh anak iseng!

**101 hiru-san**: Eh? Koin itu siapa?

**Pain**: anak gue sama Konan.

**101 hiru-san**: Wah! Proficiat, ya! Lo udah punya anak! (hening) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**Pain**: ???????

**101 hiru-san**: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! KOIN!!! NAMA NORAK DARI MANA, COBA?! KOIN! OH MAE GAWD! KOIN! DAPET NAMA DARI MANA, TUH?!!!! UGYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! KENAPA GA SEKALIAN KASIH NAMA RECEH??!!!!!

**Pain**: Enak aja! Mikir tuh nama susah, tau! Kemaren, Si Konan usul nama aneh-aneh! Ada PeKo, NaKo (NAgato-KOnan), ToKo, dll! Nah, daripada anak gue dikasih nama ToKo, mendingan gue kasih nama Koin, deh!!! *nyengir*

**101 hiru-san** + **Renji** + **Himeka Kinoshita**: *sweatdrop*

**101 hiru-san**: Udah, ah! Gaje! Btw, perasaan tadi gue susah payah nyeret lu ke sini mo minta tolong, deh.

**Pain**: Oh, iya. Mo minta tolong apa?

**101 hiru-san**: Tolong lo urusin kunyuk satu itu... *Nunjuk Renji pake jempol dgn muka datar*

**Pain**: HAH?! Oh my god.... gue disuruh jadi pawang monyet.... Dosa apa, sih, gue?! Astaga..... *sigh* ga pa-pa, lah. *ngluarin cambuk dari dalem jubah Akatsuki*

**Renji**: Nguk~?

**Pain**: CTAAARRR!!!! *mukul Renji pake pecut sekuat tenaga* AYO BABOON!!!! TURUTI PERINTAH GUE!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Renji**: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**U-Know **(udah sampe gerbang. Begitu denger Renji teriak, langsung celingukan): Yongso negen jolde jogin sachi! (_Forgivness is an endless luxury of mine_)

**Renji**: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**U-Know**: Tada kimi ga dokoka genki de ireba ii no (_Wherever you are I hope that you're safe_)

**Renji**: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**U-Know**: Na miryon gathun mallo gidohanun sogjoe! (_I pray for atonement with words of attachment_)

**Renji**: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**Pain**: GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ayo, Nyet! Patuhi perintah GUE!!!! *Yagami Light's Smile*)

**U-Know**: Here I go come back!

**Xiah**: Himul irhoborin nalge. (_My wings have lost their strength_)  
Jega doeo boril godman gathun naldul (_And the days only seem to be filled with sin_)  
Mado no soto wa arekuruu machi Storm&Noise (_Outside my window I can hear the storm and noise_)  
hikari matsu Everybody (_Everybody is waiting for the light_)

(**A/N**: Yeah! **Rising Sun** ©**TVXQ/Tohoshinki** dalem 2 bahasa! Hehe.... author baek, kan? Ampe dikasih terjemahan segala, lagi! *ditampol*)

**Hero**: *siap-siap mo nyanyi lanjutannya* *dibekep Max*

**Max**: Udah! Udah! Nggak usah norak gitu! Buruan masuk!! Yunho-hyung juga! Nggak berwibawa!

**U-Know**: *berasa ketiban batu berton-ton* Ukh.... oke....

* * *

Di dalem Soukyoku Building (ngarang, cuy!), sudah terlihat ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan (lebay) kursi-kursi semacem kursi direktur (yg gede n empuk) yang sudah berjajar rapi di dalam gedung dengan beraneka warna. Ada **ungu tua mencolok** (buat anggota Divisi **1**), **kuning** (buat Divisi **2**), **putih kebiruan** (for **Third** Division), **pink keabu-abuan** (buat divisi **4**), **ijo muda** (buat divisi **5**), **biru** (yay! Divisi **6**!), **brownish tan** (author ga tau B. Indo-nya. Ada yang tau??? Yang jelas, ini buat kursi Divisi **7**), **pink mawar** (tentu aja Divisi **8**... =.=a), **orange kecoklatan** (buat Divisi Si Buta, eh, Divisinya Tosen alias **9**!), **ijo** **tua** (KYAA!! Divisi **10**!!), **ungu tua** (yap. Divisi **11**!), **biru tua kehijauan** (hmmm....., jelas Divisi **12**), **pink mawar tua** (Hah... Buat Divisi **13**, deh.), dan yang terakhir, warna hitam garis-garis merah buat para penonton. Kalo buat para komemtator, bintang tamu, pengisi acara, tamu VIP, dan Tamu VVIP, disediain kursi dari kulit asli yang warnanya hitam... (Huah! Curang!)

Suasana di dalem...... yah, lumayan crowd juga, sih. Orang-orang pada bingung nyari tempat duduk yang jumlahnya seabreg. Bahkan, banyak orang yang udah dateng 20 menit yang lalu masih bingung nyari tempat duduknya. Tapi, entah kenapa, kedua host kita yang sudah stand by di depan kamera, tetep santai dan senyum manis sama kamera.

Eh, sebenernya, salah satu host kita masih melayang-layang di udara pake parasut warna pink norak. Tau kan dia siapa???

(**A/N**: Oke! Ini dialog lagi! **archerrylime**, jgn protes, ya!!!! HUWEEE... *kangen ama HP yg masih error*)

**Don**: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SPIRIT! ARE ALWAYS..... WITH YOU!!!!! (terbang pake parasut. Bagian atas tulisannya 'VIVA BLEACH AWARDS') *nyoba mendarat sambil salto belakang* AUUWWW!!! *punggungnya encok* WADAW!!!! *jatoh di atas batu*

**Penonton yang kebetulan lewat**: HUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

**Don**: KREK! *nglurusin tulang punggung* *betulin kacamata* NANI?!?!?!

**Penonton**: *merinding* *langsung ngacir*

**Don**: *sigh* ya ampun...., segitu gantengnya-kah I? Sampe-sampe orang-orang pada lari buat ngasih tau temen-temennya kalo I lewat...

**Isshin**: HEY! YOU! Enak aja YOU ngambil sebagian jatah GUE!!! (Isshin pake baju kurcaci warna biru muda dihiasi lonceng se-abreg)

**Don**: Emang YOU SIAPA?! *ngeliat penampilan Isshin dari atas sampe bawah*

**Isshin**: *merinding* Apa YOU liat-liat?!

**Don**: *menjabat tangan Isshin sekuat tenaga* YOU!!

**Isshin**: YES?!

**Don**: Baju YOU is SO GOOD! I mo tau YOU beli di mana?!!!

**Isshin**: Oh? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I bikin baju COOL ini sendiri! *ngliatin Don dari atas sampe bawah* YOU juga! Baju YOU keren!

**Don**: SAMA! I juga bikin baju I sendiri! *nglirik ke kamera* OH MAE GAWD! BOY! Kita harusnya sekarang udah siaran, nih!

**Isshin**: WHAAAATTTT?!!?!!!!?!!!

**Don**: Ehm... Oke, karena katanya Produser kita pada nggak boleh lebay di sini, ya udah, langsung aja, nih. Kita serahin aja semuanya sama host yang ada di panggung!!!

**Isshin**: EH??!!!! ..... ehm.... *wibawa! Ingat WIBAWA!* fuuu...... ya udah. Kita pasrah sama nasib. Produsernya kejam, nih. Mentang-mentang tampang kita paling keren se-jagat Bleach, ditampilinnya jadi dikit banget....

**Produser**: *ngasih super death glare*

**Don**: *ngeri liat tampang produser* Eh.... kayaknya you jangan narsis di sini, deh. *kedip bwt ngasih Isshin kode mata*

**Isshin**: Eh, iya juga. Ya udah....

**Don**: DUO KARAKURA SUPER PAMIT!!!!!

**Isshin**: BUKAN!!! YANG bener, DUO SUPER KARAKURA!!!

**Don**: DUO KARAKURA SUPER!!!

**Isshin**: DUO SUPER KARAKURA!!!!

**Don**: GRRRUUUUUUAOWWWW!!!!!

**Isshin**: GRRRUAOWWWWWW!!!!!!!

-  
Oke, sementara kedua orang lebay bin narsis itu bertengkar (baca: bertarung), kamera sudah berganti menyorot kedua host keren yaitu...... eng...... yaitu..... (mikir dulu) Rukia & Hinamori!!! (Eh? RukiHina? NO! Kok Yuri?!)

**Rukia**: Pemirsa! Selamat datang di acara Bleach Awards!!! Ato, biasa disingkat 'BLA'!!!

**Penonton**: *cheers*

**Hina**: *senyum lebar ke penonton* (Author: *muntah darah*) hehe.... Iya, nih! Lagian, ini Bleach Awards yang pertama, Lho! PERTAMA! *celingukan* Btw, gue protes sama authornya, nih! Masa nama gue Cuma ditulis 'Hina'?!

**Rukia**: Secara, muka lo juga Hina, kok!

**Hina**: IH! Nggak terima!! *keplakin Rukia* *jaim lagi* Eh, Ruk (beRUK??).

**Rukia**: Apa?

**Hina**: Kira-kira kita bakal menang nggak, ya?

**Rukia**: Ya..... Tau, deh! Lo berdoa aja sama yang di atas!

**Hina**: *nglirik ke atas* Eh? Masa gue berdoa ke tukang lampu?!

**Rukia**: *GDUBRAAAAKK!!* Ya bukan, lah! Itu kiasan bego!! (YEAH! HINAMORI EMANG BEGO! –maap bwt Hina FC-)

**Hina**: Lha? Terus?

**Rukia**: Dasar. Penganut aliran DJ, lo. Kalo doa itu sama Tuhan! Jangan sama tukang lampu!

**Hina**: Iya... Iya.... Aliran DJ ntu aliran sesat apa lagi, coba?

**Rukia**: Halah. Ga gaul. Itu, lho... Dewa Jashin.

**Hina**: Ya ampyuuunnnn!!! Kirain! *liat jam, mike dijauhin* Eh, tinggal 1 menit lagi! Mulai, aja, nih! Ayo, buruan! Lagu pembuka!

**Rukia**: Eh? Oke, deh! Baiklah, pemirsa, mari kita sambut..... SURVIVOR-TOHOSHINKI!!!!! (requested by: **gunmans Ichikawa**)

Pada saat Rukia mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja suasana di dalam gedung langsung hening. Lampu-lampu dimatikan. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, muncul kembang api dan kabut dari panggung. Dan dari balik kabut, munculah 5 cowo gaje –digorok U-Know- eh, cowo keren maksudnya, yang sudah pasang pose (sexy?! Oh, bukan.) sekeren-kerennya dan mulai menyanyi sambil nge-dance dengan kompak!

**Xiah**: Every time, Every day  
Ima dare mo ga SURVIVOR (_everybody is a survivor_)  
Looking for any way  
Kono jitai ni DON'T GIVE UP (_in this case, don't give up_)

**Max**: Koko kara tachiagatte hikari sagashite (_Find the light and get up from here_)  
CHANCE ni kaeyo (_Let's try to change this moment_)  
Isho ni LET'S TRY (_to a chance together_)  
(**Micky**: Oh baby Let's try!)

**Hero**: Kokoro ni ONE SMILE (_If you found the one smile_)  
Mitsuke tara SHINE ON ME (_in your heart, shine on me_)  
Two smile  
Kasane tara SHINE ON YOU (_If you added the two smile, shine on you_)  
Sekai ga kagayaku youni (_Smile, smile so this world can illuminate_)  
Smile, smile  
Ikinuku SURVIVOR (_The survivor that lives on_)

**Micky**: Kimi ga ireba (_If you are with me_)  
Mawari michi demo NOT SO BAD (_it's not so bad if I have to turn around_)  
Wasurekaketa  
Taisetsu na mono REMEMBER (_Remember the precious thing you almost forgot_)

**U-Know**: Hitori dewa dek'inai (_Even the things you can't accomplish alone_)  
Koto demo kimochi o awasete  
hajimereba WE CAN (_If we start to gather our hearts, we can_)  
(**Xiah**: Oh baby, we can)

**Max**: Doko kani ONE DREAM  
Itsu no hika SAIL ON (_Somewhere, one dream, some day, sail on,_)  
Two dreams  
Ugokidasu BRAND NEW WORLD (_Two dream, the brand new world that starts to move,_)  
Dareka o aisuru youni  
Dream, dream (_Dream, dream as if you love someone_)  
Dakishimete ikiyou (_Embracing each other_)

**Hero**: Kokoro ni ONE LOVE  
Ashita nara SO EASY (_One love in your heart makes tomorrow so easy,_)  
Two love  
Tsunaidara BE HAPPY (_If you can link it with two love,_)  
Jibun wo shinjiru youni  
Love, love (_Love, love as if you believe in yourself,_)  
Ikinuku SURVIVOR (_The survivor that lives on_)

**Xiah**: Dare mo ga SURVIVOR (_Everybody is a survivor,_)

**U-Know**: Tomo ni yuku SURVIVOR (_Together we are survivors,_)

**Micky**: Smile and dream now

**Xiah**: Everybody, everybody now~

**Hero**: Kokoro ni ONE SMILE  
Mitsuke tara SHINE ON ME (_If you found the one smile in your heart, shine on me,_)  
Two smile  
Kasane tara– (_If you added the two smile_)  
Sekai ga kagayaku youni  
Smile, smile (_Smile, smile so this world can illuminate,_)  
Dakishimete ikiyou (_Let's embrace each other and live on_)

**Max**: Kokoro ni ONE LOVE  
Ashita nara SO EASY (_One love in your heart makes tomorrow so easy,_)  
Two love  
Tsunaidara BE HAPPY (_If you can link it with two love,_)  
Jibun wo shinjiru youni  
Love, love (_Love, love as if you believe in yourself,_)  
Ikinuku SURVIVOR (_The survivor that lives on_)

Setelah TVXQ selesai, lampu panggung kembali dipadamkan. Kemudian, terdengar alunan lembut biola. Dan fans pun mulai kembali jejeritan gaje dengan suara mereka yang toa abies!

Yak! Inilah dia! Aqua Timez-Sen No Yoru wo Koete! (requested by: **Tie-manganiac-bgt**)

**Futoshi **(vokalisnya Aqua Timez): Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai (_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_)  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte (_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_)  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte (_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_)  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda (_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_)

Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka? Aishite inai ka? (_Do you love me? Do you not love me?_)  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da (_As for things like that, it's fine either way_)  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga (_No matter how much I wish_)  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou? (_There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?_)  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa (_That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you_)  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara (_Is the truth because it can't be changed by anybody._)

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai (_I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you_)  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru (_There's something that I must tell you_)  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai (_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_)  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte (_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_)  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte (_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_)  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da (_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_)

Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo (_Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing_)  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da (_But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_)

Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne (_In this wide world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words very well huh..._)  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi (_That's why we smile,_)  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte (_And sing do-re-mi in the autumn filled with vivid colors_)  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi (_With winter at our backs, waiting for the sunlight shining through the leaves in spring_)  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to (_To become born anew, in a way that we're able to protect someone_)

Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku (_When I turn back at the road I came from and the way ahead, I always had the eyes of a coward_)  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai (_I want to face you, but I can't be honest_)  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo (_As for the days I repeated not being able to straightforwardly love the other,_)  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte (_I hated being alone_)  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita (_I'm of that day seemed to love in an uninjured way._)

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou (_I'll overcome the thousands of nights and head out to meet you right now_)  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru (_There is something that I must tell you_)  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai (_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_)  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte (_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_)  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte (_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_)  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da (_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_)

Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru (_Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to the person you love_)  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa (_That is the most beautiful thing in the world_)

(**A/N**: Huweee! Pas copy-paste terjemahannya, GUE NANGIS!!! GILAA!! Apalagi, gue copy-paste juga sambil dengerin ntuh lagu! Playlist WinAmp gue entah kenapa lupa gue tambahin lagunya! So, cuma ada satu lagu! Jadi tambah nangis!!!! Hiks... Coba, deh, kalian bayangin kalo lagu itu nyeritain soal pairing favorit kalian. Ntar pasti nangis!!! *Kalo author, bayangin MadaIta!*)

* * *

Setelah lagu kedua selesai, lagi-lagi lampu kembali dipadamkan. Setelah itu, lampu sorot langsung saja menyorot kedua pembaca nominasi yang penampilannya 'wah' banget! Dan salah satunya membawa amplop tebal berwarna hitam. Yang udah jelas kalo itu isinya hasil Awardsnya.

**Mss dhyta + Aqua van Wolf**: *naek ke atas panggung*

**Mss dhyta**: Ehm.. *ngebenerin mic*

**Aqua van Wolf**: *ngelirik Mss*

**Mss dhyta + Aqua van Wolf**: SELAMAT MALAM SEMUANYA!!!!!!

**Penonton**: *koor* MALEEEEM!!!!

**Mss dhyta**: Berkah dalem!

**Penonton Jawa**: Berkah dalem!

**Adeknya r-d-b**: Dalem banget! *di-bazooka ama r-d-b*

**Aqua van Wolf**: *cengo* Eh, eh, lu ngomong apa, sih? Gue kagak ngarti!

**Mss dhyta**: Ahaha... *ketawa garing* Nggak, kok. Cuma Bahasa Jawa basa-basi doank.

**Aqua van Wolf**: Weleh..... By the way, inget! Kita di sini buat ngebacain nominasi!

**Fans**: *jejeritan gaje*

**Mss dhyta**: Wah! Iya, nih! Beruntung juga gue review cepet-cepet! Jadi bisa nongol di sini! HURRAAAYYY!!!! *lebay*

**Aqua van Wolf**: He? *mulut monyong*

**Mss dhyta**: Lupakan. Eh, eh, kapan kita mo mulai baca nominasi?

**Aqua van Wolf**: *ngerebut amplop dari tangan Mss* Ya sekarang aja, napa?! Ehm... Untuk kategori pertama, ada Best Taichou, nih!

**Fans di depan **(yang dapet tempat duduk VIP ma VVIP): TOSHIRO!!!!!

**Fans di kanan**: BYAKUYAAA!!!!!

**Fans di kiri**: KENPACHI!!!!!!!!!

**Mss dhyta**: Oh My GOD! Fans-nya belom apa-apa udah berisik, nih! Yak, seperti yang tadi udah ditereakin ama fans, kita udah ada beberapa nominasi, nih!

**Aqua van Wolf**: hmm... oke! Nominasi pertama kita buat kategori Best Taichou, adalah.....

**Fans**: *deg-degan*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Soi Fon!!!

**Soi Fon**: GUE?!

**Yoruichi**: *senyum lembut ke Soi Fon* Iya! Selamat, ya! *nyalamin Soi Fon*

**Soi Fon**: *mata berbinar* Yo... Yoruichi-sama.... Hiks... *terharu*

**Yoruichi**: Lebay, deh. Biasa aja, kali!

**Soi Fon**: Tapi... Yoruichi-sama, sebenarnya.... aku... aku.... *Blush*

**Aqua van Wolf**: *merinding*

**coolkid4869**: Hiiy.... jijay banget! Tul nggak?!

**Rukia-hime **(**A/N**: gommen nulisnya ga bener! Word gue yang install salah! jadi ga bisa ngeluarin beberapa symbol! ) : Tul! Tul! Tuh anak kerasukan apa, sih?!

**Omaeda**: *merusak suasana* BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *Ngupil* Gue nggak percaya kalo taichou gue yang SUPER DUPER NYEBELIN itu bakalan kepilih jadi nominasi!!

**Soi Fon**: *ga jadi nembak Yoruichi* SIALAN!!!! _**JDUESH!!!!**_*mukul Omaeda ampe kontal*

**Mss dhyta**: *glek* Umm... gila. Gue no comment aja. Nominasi berikutnya, kita punya... KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!!!

**Fans**: BYAKUYA!!!!! KYAAA!!!!

**dark_uchiha**: BYAKUYAA!!!!

**A_gHa**: BYAKUYAAAA!!!!!!

**Phi**: BYAKUYA!!!!!!!

**Tie-manganiac-bgt**: BYAKUYAAAAAA!!!! YEAH!!!!!

**coolkid4869**: Byakuya, ntuh, siapa lagi? Kagak kenal gue!

**Phi**: *nyodok coolkid4869* Itu, tuh! *nunjuk Byakuya sekuat tenaga pake jari tengah*

**Rukia**: BERHENTI MELECEHKAN NIISAMA GUEEE!!!!! *mukul coolkid4869 & Phi*

**Byakuya**: *berdiri. Terus melambai ke arah fans*

**Fans**: *jatuh bergelimpangan*

**Renji**: Selamat, ya, taichou.

**Rukia**: Nii-sama.... Huwee..... Ganbatte!!! (weleh.. Rukia duduknya nyasar! Dia, kan harusnya duduk di tempat Divisi 13!)

**Byakuya**: *pasang tampang cool* *duduk lagi*

**Hisana**: Selamat, honey!

**Byakuya**: *senyum. Tambah lama tambah lebar. Selebar senyum Ichimaru* UWOOOH!!! HISANA!! MY HONEY!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!!!!! *peluk Hisana*

**Hisana**: *sigh* _**JDUAKH!!!**_ *nyodok perut Byakuya*

**Byakuya**: *pingsan*

**Rukia**: *glek* Nee-chan.... serem....

**Hisana**: *stay cool. Trus duduk lagi* (^_^)

**Renji**: Ajib.... kayaknya mantep, tuh!

**Hisana**: *seyum lembut ke Renji* Abarai-fukutaichou, kamu mau coba?

**Renji**: *geleng-geleng sekuat tenaga* NO THANKS!

**Hisana**: *devil smirk* Beneran?

**Renji**: Beneran!!!! Sumpeh, deh!

**Hisana**: Wah.... kamu sumpah beneran mau, ya? *megang pundak Renji sekuat tenaga*

**Renji**: *glek* Lo... LO MAU NGAPAIN GUE?????!!!!

**Hisana**: Ufufufu..... *devil smile* Nggak pa-pa, kok. Ga bakal sakit..... ^^

**Renji**: GYYAAAAAAA~!

**Mss dhyta**: Wah... Wah... Wah.... Kayaknya keadaan di sana agak-agak crowd, deh.

**Aqua van Wolf**: He'eh! Iya, tuh!

**Mss dhyta**: Hah.... terserah, deh. (Backsound : **Renji**: HELP MEEEEE~!) Eh? *celingukan* kayaknya tadi ada yang jerit-jerit, deh.

**Aqua van Wolf**: Masa?

**Mss dhyta**: Whatever. *ehm* untuk nominasi kedua, kita punya...... UKITAKE-TAICHOU!!!!!!

**Kiyone**: YEY!!! UKITAKE-TAICHOU!!!!!

**Ukitake**: Uhuk.. Uhuk.... Ada apaan, nih, ribut-ribut?

**Kaien**: *mukul kepala Ukitake* Hoalah! Lu masuk nominasi kali, nyong!

**Sentaro**: Lu! *nunjuk Kaien* Dasar ga sopan!

**Ukitake**: Oh.... *ngelus dada* Nggak pa-pa.... Santai aja.....

**Aqua van Wolf**: Wah.... Ukitake baek, ya. Tapi, gue nggak peduli! XD

**Fans**: *nimpukin Aqua*

**Aqua van Wolf**: *menghindar ala Matrix* SIALAN! KENAPA GUE YANG DITIMPUKIN MULU?!?!?! *sigh* tapi..., ya udahlah. Di nominasi berikutnya, kita punya..... Oh WOW! ZARAKI KENPACHI!!!!!

**Yachiru**: Ken-chan! Lo masuk nominasi!! Nyaa~!

**Kenpachi**: *ngupil* apaan, sih?

**Yumichika**: *narik tangan Kenpachi* Taichou! Hentikan itu! Udah cukup yang ngupil si Omaeda-Fukutaichou aja! Taichou jangan ikutan!

**Kenpachi**: Emangnya ada apa, to? *logat Jawa*

**Ikkaku**: Taichou sekarang logatnya medok, ya....

**Kenpachi**: Sialan, lo!

**coolkid4869**: *nglirik ke kursi Divisi 11* Kok yang di sana kayaknya ga ada yang anggotanya waras, sih?

**Rukia-hime & authoress yang laen** (yak! Khusus para author, disediain kursi sendiri! Itu, tuh.., kursi yang dari kulit asli waran item..): *ngacangi coolkid4869*

**coolkid4869**: *gumam* yok.. dijual... kacang! Kacang! Murah... sekantong kecil cuma gopek....

**Aqua van Wolf**: Dan untuk nominasi terakhir, kita punya...... Uwo! HITSUGAYA TOSHIROOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fans**: KYAAAAA!!!!

**Dei-kun** a. k. a **r-d-b** (ga tanya): SHIRO-CHAN!!!!

**NiQ**: TOOOSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**eLLioT D cLoVeR**: HITSUGAYA-HAN!!!!!!

**Matsumoto**: Kyaa! Taichou! Selamet, ya!!!!!

**Toshiro**: *tidur* *bangun* eh? eh? Apa'an, sih? Nge-ganggu waktu tidur gue aja!

**Matsumoto**: Itu, tuh, taichou! Taichou menang di kategori 'Best Taichou' cepet maju sana, gih!

**Toshiro**: Hah? Hah?! Apa?! Gue menang?!!!! GYAAA!!! Gue belum siap-siap! *menghapus sisa iler dari pipi*

**Matsumoto**: ?

**Toshiro**: *ngulurin tangan ke Matsumoto* MATSUMOTO!!!!

**Matsumoto**: ? Ya?

**Toshiro**: PINJEM KACA!!!!

**Matsumoto**: Hai! Tapi..., buat apa, taichou?

**Toshiro**: YA BUAT NGACA, LAH! Masa buat gue jedotin ke DADA LO YANG SEGEDE WAJAN?!!!!

**Matsumoto**: HIIIYYY!!!!

**Toshiro**: *abis selesai ngaca, langsung jalan ke arah panggung*

**Ruise**: *ngelempar bakiak ke kepala Matsumoto* Ngaco! Shiro! Jangan percaya! Ini baru diumumin nominasinya doank!

**Tie-manganiac-bgt**: *bejeg-bejeg Ruise* HUH!! Lu kok malah nge-gagalin rencana buat ngusilin TOSHIRO?????

**Ruise**: Eh?Eh? Kenapa emangnya?

**Tie-manganiac-bgt**: *nunjuk Toshiro* I HATE HIM, YOU KNOW???!!!!

**Ruise**: Oh...... Hmm.... swt.

**Tie-manganiac-bgt**: *sweatdrop*

**Mss dhyta**: swt, deh. By the way, mau diumumin pemenangnya ga nih?

**Aqua van Wolf**: Iya, IYA!!!!

**Penonton**: *nyanyi nada tinggi* MAAAUUUUU!!!!!!

**Mss dhyta**: Yak, dan pemenangnya,

**Aqua van Wolf**: …..adalah……

**Mss dhyta + Aqua van Wolf**: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!

**Fans**: YEYEEEEEYEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! *jerit-jerit sambil mukul-mukul botol Aqua biar tambah ribut*

**Hisana**: *dupak-dupak Byakuya yang pingsan* Bangun!!!!

**Byakuya**: ............ *masih pingsan*

**Hisana**: *ngeluarin peluit* PRIIITTTT!!! BANGUUUNNN!!!!!!

**Byakuya**: .............. *kaget* *kepalanya kejeduk kursi* AAAAUUUUUWWWW!!!!

**Hisana**: Lebay, ah, lo. Sana maju!

**Byakuya**: (o_O?) Ada apa, ya, honey?? (**Renji + Rukia**: *muntah siput*)

**Hisana**: Udah, maju aja! *mukul Byakuya nyampe kontal ke panggung*

**Byakuya**: UGGGGYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! BRUK! *mendarat dgn tak mulus (?) di panggung*

**Mss dhyta**: WUA! *menghindar biar ga kejatuhan Byakuya*

**Byakuya**: *bersihin debu yang nempel di jas* Ehm.. maaf. Tolong lanjutkan aja acaranya.

**Aqua van Wolf**: *sweatdrop*

**Mss dhyta**: *ngasihin piala ke Byakuya*

**Byakuya**: *nerima piala* *mata berkaca-kaca*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Ditunggu, Pak, pidatonya.

**Byakuya**: *jalan ke podium* Hmm..... terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mendukung gue biar bisa dapetin nih penghargaan. Makasih.... *balik ke tempat duduk*

**Aqua van Wolf**: *bisik-bisik* Pidatonya garing, ya...

**Mss dhyta**: iya........

(Sfx: Wush...........)

**Aqua van Wolf**: OKE! Lanjut ke penghargaan selanjutnya! Untuk Nominasi 'Best Fukutaichou' -

**Fans**: *suara toa* KYYAAAAA!!!!

**Aqua van Wolf**: *gumam* *gumam* Aduh..... Penontonnya berisik amat. Ulangi aja, deh. Untuk nominasi 'Best Fukutaichou' -

**Authoress**: *jerit ga kalah toa dari para fans* HOOOORRREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**Aqua van Wolf**: Halah! Ulangi! Untuk nominasi 'Best Fukutaichou' -

**Character Bleach**: *berusaha jerit sekeras mungkin* YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Aqua van Wolf**: ARGHHH!!! Stress gue! Mss! Gantian lo aja, deh!

**Mss dhyta**: fufufu... Sabar, ya, Aqua-san. (hening) OKE! Nominasi pertama, kita punya...... KAIEN SHIBA!!!

**Kaien**: Wow! Keren! Gue masuk nominasi, nyong! *mukul kepala Ukitake*

**Ukitake**: *kepalanya benjol* Hahaha.... selamat, ya.... Uhuk... Uhuk..

**Kiyone**: APA?! Kok dia masuk nominasi, sih?! GUE GA TERIMAA!!!

**Kaien**: Ohoho~ ga papa, donk! Itu tandanya, gue itu emang berbakat jadi fukutaichou! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Kiyone**: *muntah*

**Sentarou**: Halah! Najong, lu, ah! Palingan lo masuk nominasi cuma gara-gara modal bulu mata lentik doank!

**Kaien**: WTH?! SIALAN! INI FAKTOR KETURUNAN, TAU!!!

**Mss dhyta**: Uwo! kayaknya di tempat duduk Divisi 13 udah mulai rame, nih! Ya udah, selama security mulai nenangin mereka, kita sambut aja..... EH?!

**Aqua van Wolf**: Kenapa?

**Mss dhyta**: *nunjuk papan yg dipegan ama produser*

**Aqua van Wolf**: HAH?! Nggak mutu! *bisik* masa katanya gara-gara SNSD lagi digebukin (Maap buat para Sone –bener tulisannya?-) ama para Cassiopeia, mereka ga jadi nyanyi?!

**Mss dhyta**: *angkat bahu*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Yasud, deh. Oke, nominasi kedua kita punya.... KUSAJISHI YACHIRU!!!!

**Yachiru**: YAY! Gue! Gue! Gue!

**Mss dhyta**: Lucu. Lewat aja, deh, comment-nya.

**coolkid4869**: WUAPAH?! GUE MURKAA!!!!!

**kim cassie**: JDUM! *nge-bazooka coolkid4869*

**coolkid4869**: UGYAAA!!!!

**Aqua van Wolf**: Selanjutnya, kita ada.... ABARAI RENJI!!!!

**Rukia**: Selamat, nyet! Kamu masuk nominasi, tuh!

**Renji**: *makan pisang sesisir* A? A? A?

**Byakuya**: *ngelus dada* Ternyata pilihan gue salah. Bisa-bisanya gue milih monyet jadi fukutaichou gue...

**Hisana**: *pegang cambuk di tangan kanan, M-16 di tangan kiri* Ada apa, honey?

**Byakuya**: *ngeliat tangan Hisana* GLEK! Uh... uh... ga papa... (^_^;)

**Hisana**: Ah.... Masa? *devil smile*

**Byakuya**: Beneran!

**Hisana**: *ketawa lebay ala penjahat* Ohohoho~

**Byakuya**: ?!?!?!

**Hisana**: CTARRR!! CTARR!!!

**Byakuya**: HELP MEEE!!!!!

**Hisana**: Uohohohoho..... Tenang aja. Aku cuma ngetes cambuk baruku, kok.

**Byakuya**: NO! HELP MEE!! *liat sekeliling* EYANG!!! *manggil Kuchiki Ginrei* HELP!!!

**Ginrei**: Urus aja sendiri. Istri juga istri elu...

**Byakuya**: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hisana**: wuokokokok!!!

**Rukia**: Nee-san!! STOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Renji**: Hisana-san! STOOOP!!!! UWAA!! Taichou!!!

**Mss dhyta + Aqua van Wolf**: *nutup mata*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Gue ga tega liat Byakuya...

**Mss dhyta**: Gue tega-tega aja, tuh.....

**Aqua van Wolf**: Trus, napa nutup mata?!

**Mss dhyta**: *takut* *nunjuk tempat Divisi 10*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Ng? *ngelirik bentar* OH MAE GAWD!!! MATSUMOTO!! LU NGAPAIN BUKA AURAT DI SINI?!!!! Terus.... *ngelirik lagi* ASTAGA!!! HISAGI! KIRA!!! KALIAN BERDUA NGAPAIN, TUH??!! YA AMPUN! TOSHIRO DIBEJEG-BEJEG!!!! DUH! PARAH, NIH! Masa di tengah-tengah award malah pada MABUK-MABUKAN!

**Toshiro**: _ He.. helep..... Blep.. Blep.... *dicekoki minyak ikan sama Hisagi & Kira*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Astaga! Astaga! *kocar-kacir* Udah, deh! Break dulu!

IKLAN NYELONONG........  


* * *

**Behind the Commercial Break....**  
**Komamura**: Iba! Cepet selametin Hitsugaya-taichou!

**Iba**: Haik, taichou! WUSH!! *pke shunpo*

**Kira**: Ayo, Hitsugaya-taichou.. Dikit lagi...

**Toshiro**: *mata mulai juling* Gila lo! Uhuk... Hoekh... Blep...

**Hisagi**: Aduh! *gaya centil* Kacian anak mami... Berikutnya.... AYO KITA CEKOKI PAKE SAKE!!!

**Aizen**: *ngacungin jempol* GOOD JOB, HISAGI-KUN!!! GUE MENDUKUNGMU!!!

**Hisagi**: YOSHA!!! Ayo Kira!

**Kira**: Oke! GREK! *buka mulut Toshiro lebar-lebar*

**Toshiro**: UOKH!!!

**Hisagi**: Ahaha! Ayo! *buka botol sake*

**Toshiro**: RAGH! RAR! HUHMGLAGH!!! (baca: Jangan! Gila! Sakit mulut gue!)

**Hisagi**: Cuur.... *sakenya mulai ngalir*

**Toshiro**: ARGHH!!!!!!!! Blep... Blep... Blep... Uohokh! Blep... Uhuk! *keselek* Hulph! *megap-megap*

**Iba**: CKIIT!!! *ngerem shunpo* Hisagi-fukutaichou! Kira-fukutaichou! STOP!

**Kira**: Wuokokok!

**Hisagi**: BWOHOHOHOHO!!!!

**Iba**: WUAH!!!! GILAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

END OF IKLAN NYELONONG..........

**Mss dhyta**: Shiro-chan! Ganbatte! Hiks... *mata berkaca-kaca*

**Aqua van Wolf**: *nyikut Mss* *bisik* Mss! udah selesai iklannya!

**Mss dhyta**: Hiks.... ---- EH?! *ehm* oh.. ya udah. Pokoknya, Gud Lak, Hitsugaya-kun!

**Aqua van Wolf**: (o_o') Medhok, ah.

**Mss dhyta**: hwhwhw.... Ya udah, berikutnya.. kita punya.... HISAGI SHUUHEI!!!!!!

**Aqua van Wolf**: udah, deh. Ga usah ngarep komentar. Masih pada crowded, sih, di sana.

**Mss dhyta**: *nelirik bentar* Haha,,, iya, ya. Ya udah. Berikutnya, ada...... KIRA IZURU!!!!

**Kira**: Wuokokok!!!! *masih berusaha ngisengin Toshiro*

**Mss dhyta**: WAduh... kayaknya yang ini juga nggak bisa ngasih komentar. Ya udah, deh. Langsung aja!

**Aqua van Wolf**: Okey! Pemenangnya adalah.... Eng ing eng!

**Rukia-Agehanami021093**: Lanjutkan! (SBY wannabe)

**Mss dhyta + Aqua van Wolf**: HISAGI SHUUHEI!!!!!!!!

**Hisagi**: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *masih sibuk melakukan berbagai kejahatan ke Toshiro*

**Mss dhyta**: Waduh! Gimana, nih?! Masa pialanya ga dikasihin!

**Aqua van Wolf**: *muka datar* Lempar aja.

**Mss dhyta**: Oke! Doain ga meleset! WUSH! *ngelempar piala Best Fukutaichou* JDUAKH!!!! *kena Orihime*

**Orihime**: *semaput di tempat*

**Mss dhyta**: Ups... hehe.. YEAH!! Sukurin, Lo!!! RASAIN!!! BWAHAHAHA!!

**Aqua van Wolf**: *speechless*

**Mss dhyta**: Yok! Lanjut! Untuk penghargaan Best Division... Nominasinya ada.... Divisi 4!

**Divisi 4**: YEAH!!!!

**Hanatarou**: Wo.... (~v~)

**Isane**: Unohana-taichou! Divisi kita! Divisi kita! Masuk nominasi!!!

**Unohana**: Ufufufu....

**Aqua van Wolf**: Nominasi berikutnya.... HAH! DIVISI 5!!!!!!!!!

**Divisi 5**: ye! Yay!

**Aizen**: Siapa dulu kaptennya... Gue gitu, loh...

**Gin**: Aizen-sama... Lo, kan, udah nggak dianggep kapten lagi...

**Aizen**: Tapi, kan udah nggak ada kapten lagi setelah gue ngacir ke Hueco Mundo....

**Shinji**: Kebanyakan bacot, lu! Itu juga, lo dapet jabatan itu gara-gara ngubah gue jadi vizard!!!

**Aizen**: wkwkwkwk.... (ga kebayang Aizen kalo ketawa wkwkwk..)

**Gin**: Aizen-sama.... Jaga image...

**Stark**: *natap Aizen dgn tampang jijik*

**Mila rose**: *memalingkan muka dari Aizen*

**Aaroniero**: *jijay abies*

**Grimmjow**: *udah jijik dari dulu*

**Ulquiorra**: *terpukau liat Aizen*

**Szayel**: *cuek*

**Halibel**: *menatap Aizen seakan dia itu cacing di tempat sampah*

**Wonderwice**: *bengong*

**Luppi**: *sibuk maen PSP pinjeman dari salah satu author*

**Apache**: *Mencet idung begitu nyium bau Aizen*

**Hina**: *nangis Bombay liat Aizen sehat walafiat*

**Mss dhyta**: *laper gara-gara kebanyakan muntah*

**Aqua van Wolf**: Ya udah. Selanjutnya.... DIVISI 13!!!

**Kiyone**: Hip! Hip! HURAAYY!!!

**Ukitake**: Eh? Divisi kita masuk nominasi, ya.... BRUKH! *tepar*

**Sentarou**: UWAAAA!!!! TAICHOU!!

**Kiyone**: HUWEEE!!! TAICHOU!!!

**Kaien**: Ya olloh..... Lagi-lagi! *geleng-geleng*

**Mss dhyta**: Selain itu... Ada juga.. DIVISI 11!!!

**Yachiru**: *bagi-bagi permen* Oh YEAH!!!!

**Yumichika**: Pasti Divisi kita kepilih gara-gara jurinya terpukau liat ketampanan gue...

**Ikkaku**: *ketiduran* (bantalnya banyak bekas iler)

**Aqua van Wolf**: *sweatdrop* Ya udah... NEXT! Kita ada......DIVISI 6!!!!!

**Byakuya**: HORRAAAYYY!!! *nari pake pom-pom*

**Renji**: AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA!!!!!

**Rukia**: OxO

**Aqua van Wolf**: Dan terakhir...

**Mss dhyta + Aqua van Wolf**: DIVISI 10!!!!!!

**Toshiro**: Hmm...

**Matsumoto**: TAICHOU!! TAICHOU!! DIVISI KITA, TAICHOU!!!

**Toshiro**: Iya.. iya.. gue juga tau... lu kira kuping gue budeg, apa?!

**Matsumoto**: Lho? Emangnya nggak, ya?

**Toshiro**: sialan...

**Mss dhyta**: dan pemenangnya adalah....

**Aqua van Wolf + Mss dhyta**: DIVISI 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Matsumoto**: Kita menang, taichou! Kita menang!! (**A/N**: Kekacauan yang tadi pokoknya udah selesai. Entah gimana caranya. Author pun ga tau... XD)

**Toshiro**: Bukan kita, kali. Tapi divisinya!

**Mss dhyta**: Dipersilakan wakil dari Divisi 10 buat maju...

**Matsumoto**: Ayo, taichou! Kita berdua maju!

**Toshiro**: Kenapa kudu berdua ama ELU?!!!!

**Matsumoto**: Ya nggak pa-pa, donk.. Sekali-sekali gue juga pengin mejeng..... AYO!! *nyeret toshiro*

**Toshiro**: UWAAA!!!

**Matsumoto**: *siul-siul gaje*

**Toshiro**: *nyampe di panggung* *ambil piala* Uh... yah... Pertama gue ucapin terimakasih sama...- *diputus teriakan Matsumoto*

**Matsumoto**: Pokoknya, terima kasih buat semuanya! Buat para voters, temen-temen, readers, para author, dan sebagainya! Pokoknya, makasih!

**Toshiro**: *cengo* Ha? ya udah, deh.. Ayo balik...

**Toshiro + Matsumoto**: *balik lagi ke tempat duduk semula*

**Divisi 10**: *cheers*

**Anggota 1**: Taichou hebat! Coba taichou ga seimut ini! Pasti bakal kalah, deh, Divisi kita!

**Toshiro**: Enak aja! Gue nggak sudi dibilang imut!

**Anggota 2**: Tapi, kan, taichou beneran imut!! KYYAAA!! KAWAII!!!!

**Matsumoto**: Setuju! Ayo kita coba paksa dia cosplay pake baju... MAID!!!

**Toshiro**: Apa?!

**Divisi 10**: SETUJU!!!

**Fans**: KYYAA!! KITA JUGA MAU LIAT!

**Matsumoto**: *nyembunyiin tali tambang di punggungnya* ufufu... Tuh, taichou... Banyak yang mau liat... *devil smile*

**Toshiro**: Apa-APAAN?!!! *celingukan* KALIAN JUGA!! *nuding anggota Divisi 10* NGAPAIN KALIAN SENYUM-SENYUM GITU??!!!

**Matsumoto**: tenang aja, taichou... cuma pake baju maid doank, kok....

**Toshiro**: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Setelah Toshiro dan Matsumoto nerima piala dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, kamera berbalik menyorot kedua host yang lagi-lagi berbeda dengan host sebelumnya...

**Hiyori**: Yak! Itu dia BLA bagian pertama! Dengan Best Taichou dimenangkan oleh Kuchiki Byakuya dengan perolehan 17 suara (6 suara dari **dark_uchiha**), Best Fukutaichou dimenangkan oleh Hisagi Shuuhei dengan 11 suara. Selisih 3 suara dengan Abarai-fukutaichou. (5 suara dari **dark_uchiha**), dan Best Division dimenangkan oleh Divisi 10 (**dark_uchiha** review 6 suara buat Divisi 6. Tapi, tetep aja yang menang Divisi 10!)!!!

**Omaeda**: *ngupil* BWAHAHAHA!! Sudah kuduga kalo Taichou gue ga bakal menang!

**Hiyori**: JDUAKH!! *mukul Omaeda zanpakuto*

**Omaeda**: AUW!

**Hiyori**: Ya ampun... Dosa apakah gue nyampe-nyampe dapet giliran jadi host bareng nih anak....

**Omaeda**: BWAHAHAHA!!! *ngupil dengan kedua tangan*

**Hiyori**: Ya udah, deh. Sekian BLA bagian 1! Btw, ada titipan dari author. dia minta maaf gara-gara nggak bisa muat semua request di sini! dare sama Pertanyaan malah nggak ada yang dimuat lagi! Soalnya, katanya meskipun nggak ada dare sama pertanyaan, udah nyampe 35 halaman!

**Omaeda**: SWT! WUOHOHOHOHO!!!!

**Hiyori**: Pokoknya, stay tuned, ya, MINNA-SAN! Ciao!

**Omaeda**: *makan upilnya sendiri* BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

TBC (AYO VOTING!)  


* * *

**Balesan review** (SBS CORNER!!! I MISS YOU!!! TT_TT):  
**Koyuki Suki**: Oke... Oke... Thanks buat ralatnya! ^^ Udah gue perbaikin! YAY! Btw..., kok banyak yg ngasih tantangan buat pada kissu, sih?!

**Himeka Kinoshita**: Itu sama, mbak...... Cuma, TVXQ (Tong Vjang Xien Qi) itu khusus nyanyi lagu mereka yang Bhs. Korea. Kalo Tohoshinki itu yang Jepang. Author, sih, lebih suka yang Jepang. Soalnya... HELL YEAH!!! **Share the World**, **Survivor**, **Doushitte Kimi wa Suki Ni Natte Shimattan darou?**, **Begin**, **Proud**, **Purple Line**, **We Are!**, **Kiss the Baby Sky**, **Box in the Ship**, **Choosey Lover**, **Maze**, **Love in the Ice**, **Rainy Night**, **Asu wa Kurukara** sama **Wasurenaide** keren banget!!! KYYAAAA~! (ga penting, deh....)

**101 hiru-san **(ah! Lo ganti penname ga bilang!): Haha..... bukan gue namanya kalo nggak gaje! Wkwkwkwk.... eh? Lam kenal juga! ^^

**Rukia-him€** (susah, nih, cari symbol euro): Nggak pa-pa.... Nggak pa-pa... It's OKAY! ^^

**Mss dhyta**: Mianhae, unnie.... Gue nggak bisa pajang ntuh lagu.. Nggak punya Mp3-nya soalnya. Chapter berikutnya, ya, begitu udah ada lagunya... *sigh* Ada yang mo ngirimin ke email gue???!!!!! *promosi*

**Aqua van Wolf**: ha? *blush* Masa? Perasaan fic gue ini garing, deh. Dan PENUUUUHHH dengan KEJAYUSAN!!!!! Tapi, makasih, deh! Btw, gommen ga ikutan author forum di FB hari Rabu! Modem error!!! (lagi)

**Ruise**: *cengo* Ha? Yang jelas....., makasih buat reviewnya!!!!

**S€n-cHan**: LOL. Okay.... diterima! Eh? Kepanjangan? Nggak kok! Panjangan juga tempat **dark_uchiha**! URGH!! RASANYA GUE PENGIN DUPAK-DUPAK NTUH KUNYUK!!!!

**yuinayuki-chan**: haha.... Thanks for review! Eh? *cengo*

**kuro lunatic**: YOO!! KL-SENPAI!!!! *jerit-jerit gaje* huweee.... Kok lo ga milih Toshiro, sih???? *sangat berharap yang menang Toshiro* Hah.... apa boleh buat. Nasib ada di tangan reviewers. (Lho?) Thanks for review!

**dark_uchiha** alias **Andreana** alias **Nana** alias **orang yang meracuni gue ttg pairing yaoi**: GUE GA BAKAL NGEBALES REVIEWMU!! GA BAKAL!!! GA BAKAL!!!!!! *disumpel roti* *langsung habis dimakan* Btw, lu ngirim dare banyak banget! Seneng, ya, liat temen ndiri menderita?!

**c amu isn gie's**: wuakakak!!! Dare-nya lucu banget! Wow! Astaga... Kenpachi yg nyanyi?! *author sweatdrop* Ga kebayang....... (Coba, deh. Bayangin kalo Kenpachi nyanyi kaya Hyde persis kayak di MV mereka yang Stay Away......) Sayang, ternyata gara-gara author kebanyakan ide, jadinya tantangan nggak bisa dimuat dulu..... Hiks... Padahal, sebenernya gue PENGIIIIN BANGET bisa masukin dare. Tapi, ya itu dia. Masa chapter 2-nya lebih dari 30 halaman? Meski pun lucu, gue yakin, kalo kalian semua pasti males banget baca kalo 1 chap ampe segitu banyak......

**The Silver ones**: Yo'i! Lam kenal juga! Btw, Silver-kun, fic RenRuki pesenanmu udah publish, lho! Minna! Review juga, donk! Fic Dei yang judulnya "**Runaway**" sama "**The Broken Promise**" Mukya~!

**IchiRuki Shirosaki**: Hiru!!!!! *peluk-peluk Hiru* Wehehe... Bukan gue namanya kalo nggak lebay! Btw, makasih udah review!! ^w^ Mukya!

**eLLioT D cLoVeR** (Ni juga! Ganti penname-nya telat!): Oke! Nominasi-nya udah gue masukin, tuh! Btw, mo ngasih tau satu hal..... Ikkaku itu bukan Fukutaichou, mbak. Kalo Ikkaku jadi fukutaichou, Yachiru mo dikemanain?!

**Ichiruki kurochiki**: ICHIGO GA BAKAL NIKAH AMA RUKIA! GA BAKAL!!! GRRAAUUWWW!! *dibekep* Dia cuma bakal nikah ama HITSU!!! *dihajar fans IchiRuki & HitsuHina*

**zahra afifah **(oi! jangan pajang nama asli di sini! Perasaan dah w bilang di chat FB, deh!): YEY! SETUJU!!!

**Rukia-Agehanami021093** (panjang amat penname-nya..): XXDDDDDDD Owow! Pertanyaannya banyak, ya! Gommen ga bisa dimuat di Chap ini!

**Shazanami Myztica**: WUAPA?! Gila lo! Yosh! Thanks buat review & votingnya!

**Fujishiro Minami**: LOL. Gue entah kenapa speechless liat reviewmu... *otak mampet mode ON*

**kim cassie**: Hueh! Lu maruk amat! Udah beruntung kamu banyak banget w munculin! masih protes lagi! Sadar, mbak! Ini BLEACH AWARDS! BUKAN LC AWARDS!

**Kirazu Haruka**: Ga kebanyakan, kok! tenang aja! Sekali lagi, gommen ga bisa dimuat! Soalnya, pas gue liat ternyata bisa lebih dari... 50 HALAMAN kalo gue bikin! Sorry...

**coolkid4869**: WUAH! ADA KAMBING NGAMUK!!! (**coolkid4869**: Enak aja bilang gue kambing!) Oke... udah gue muat, kan?! (meski pun cuma dikit) Besok di chap 3, okey?!

**dark_uchiha**: LO SENENG AMAT BIKIN TEMEN NDIRI SENGSARA, YA?!

**dark_uchiha**: (=_=;)

**senjuxuchiha** a. k. a. **dark_uchiha**: ............................

**shikisenri-loverz** a. k. a. **dark_uchiha**: __________ (masih ogah jawab)

**may_girl1005** a. k. a. **dark_uchiha**: zzzzzzzzzzz

**deideichan** a. k. a. **dark_uchiha**: GUE MURKA SAMA LU!!!! GROOAAA!!! SEDENG!

**rabi-chan**: No comment, dah. btw, kapan kita bakal damai?

**4869fans-nikazemaru**: HUWAAA!!! *nagis guling-guling* LO REVIEW TELAT BANGET, TAU!!!! Yey! Viva IchiHitsu!!!! YEAH!!!! Sayang g bisa dimuat. Kalo gue muat dare-nya, bakal ampe 50 halaman lebih. Kan ga adil kalo yang gue muat cuma beberapa.... Eh, Eh, minta donk, lagunya Shojo S! Kirimin ke email gue, donk!!!

**zahra**: (sfx: krik.. krik.. krik..)

**Tie-manganiac-bgt**: Jangan salahin gue kalo jempol lu pegel!!! Iya.. iya.. gue tau kalo lo mo ke Jogja. Katanya Teph, kamu ngasih tau dia udah kayak neror aja. Tiap berapa menit SMS!

**zahra**: ZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Riku**: Lho?

**Riku**: Emang! Sekarang, kan, gue udah naek jabatan jadi Wakil Ketua Lebay Community! YEAH!

**Chian30ne**: ARGH!!! NOO!!! I HATE YUNHO and YOOCHUN!!!!

**Yukari Arisaka**: ^_^v wkwkwkwk......

**IchiHime 4Ever**: KENAPA?! NANDE?! NANDAO?! DOUSHITTE???!!! *lebay* Huweee... IchiHime! NOOOO!!!!!!!! *nangis ampe rumahnya tenggelam*

**gunmans Ichikawa**: Lo request lagu banyak amat! Capek, tau! Gue kudu copy-paste lirik asli ama terjemahannya! GRAU!

**archerrylime** (buset! Buat bales review aja nyampe ngabisin 4 halaman sendiri!): HAAAAHH? Kok gue ga ngerti, ya? (lagi LOLA)

* * *

**HASIL POLLING!!  
Best Taichou**:  
Soi Fon = 1 suara  
Kuchiki Byakuya = 17 suara  
Hitsugaya Toshiro = 14 suara  
Zaraki Kenpachi = 3 suara  
Ukitake Juushiro = 2 suara

**Best Fukutaichou**:  
Kira Izuru= 5 suara  
Kotetsu Isane = 2 suara  
Hinamori Momo = 2 suara  
Abarai Renji = 8 suara  
Iba Tetsuzaemon = 1 suara  
Ise Nanao = 1 suara  
Hisagi Shuuhei = 11 suara  
Matsumoto Rangiku = 2 suara  
Kusajishi Yachiru = 6 suara  
Shiba Kaien = 3 suara

**Best Division**:  
Divisi 4 = 1 suara  
Divisi 5 = 1 suara  
Divisi 6 = 11 suara  
Divisi 10 = 14 suara  
Divisi 11 = 6 suara  
Divisi 13 = 1 suara

* * *

**Next Category!  
Best Zanpakutou!  
Terimut!**

**Voting, ya, MINNA-san! (Gue udah penasaran banget siapa yang terimut di Bleach! )**

**Gommen ga bisa muat Dare ama Question kalian!**

**Bakal dimuat di chap. 2, 3, & 4! Tenang aja!**

**Boleh review lebih dari 2 kali! INGAT ITU! Ayo kalahin dark_uchiha yang review banyak banget!**

**Trus, kalo mo request lagu, Dare, ama Question, ntar bakal dimuat juga! Tapi di Chapter 5 dst!**

**O YEAH!!!**

**Yang penting, PLEASE READ, VOTING, and REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Terimut, Best Zanpakuto!

**A/N**: YAAA-HAAA~! BALIK LAGI SAMA AUTHOR NISTA INI! YEAAH!! (disepak gara-gara capslock kebawa-bawa) HUEEE~! SORI KALO UPDATENYA LAMA! Gue lagi..... Males! Bukannya ga ada ide! *dikampleng*  
Oke, minna....  
**ENJOY THIS FIC**! WAJIB **READ AND REVIEW**!! KARENA GUE ADALAH SEORANG PENGGILA REVIEW!! MRUWAHAHAHA!!! *lagi-lagi digebukin*

**Disclaimer**: Pokoknya... SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI BUKAN PUNYA GUE! Yang gue punya cuma penname aneh ini!

**Warning**: OOC di mana-mana!, sedikit (mungkin agak banyak) bashing chara, chapter super panjang

**N. B.** Gue ga nerima flame gara-gara: format fic yang cuma berupa dialog, adanya lirik lagu, & pemakaian bahasa yang ga baku. Okey? DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**

* * *

Bleach Awards**  
-**Chapter 3**: Best Zanpakutou, Terimut-  
by: red-deimon-beta

Setelah commercial break selama beberapa menit (Menit? Ga salah, tuh?!), akhirnya acara lebay bin gaje ini kembali dimulai. Seperti biasa, kamera lagi-lagi menyorot host yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

(**A/N**: Ahoy! Dialog lagi!)

**Xiah **(Junsu – from TVXQ): Annyeong! *Angel's smile*

**Fans**: *bergelimpangan*

**kim cassie**: JUNSU-OPPA! Saranghaeyo!!!! *kiss bye ke Xiah* (sayangnya dikacangi)

**Tha**: Enak aja! Junsu punya gue! OPPA~! SARANGHAEYO!! *ngelempar mawar ke Xiah* (meleset. Malah nyemplung tong sampah)

**Renji**: DUAKH!! *getok kepala Xiah*

**The Silver ones**: GYAAA! ABANG RENJONG! AI LOPH YU!!!

**Xiah**: Ittai! Ko.. Kok, gue dipukul, sih?!

**Renji**: *murka* Makanya! Ngomong pake Bahasa Jepang! Jangan Bahasa Korea! Lagian, lo ini siapa, seh?! Perasaan lo bukan chara Bleach, deh!

**Xiah**: *tatap Renji dengan muka datar* Emank bukan.....

**Renji**: Lha? *cengo* Terussss?????

**Xiah**: A~! *praktek suara lumba-lumba* Annyeonghaseo. Junsu imnida... Mannaseo pangabsubnida... *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

**Renji**: Pake bahasa Jepun, cuy!

**Xiah**: Mianhaeyo... Lupa gue...

**Renji**: *sweatdrop* Bodo amat, deh. *ngelirik sutradara* Eh? Udah mulai, nih! Ayo cepetan!

**Xiah**: Eh? Eh? A~? Ya udah, pertama-tama.... Mari kita sambut! **TVXQ/Tohoshinki** dengan lagu mereka... **Share the World**! (requested by: **gunmans Ichikawa**)

**Renji**: YEY! ENJOY THIS SONG!!

Lampu panggung lagi-lagi kembali dimatikan. Dan kamera pun sudah siap menyorot ke-5 cowo-cowo keren itu. Tapiii...............

**Xiah**: OMO! GUE LUPA! KAN GUE JUGA MASUK TVXQ!!! AHNIYO! *buru-buru ngacir ke panggung. Sayang jarak panggungnya kejauhan*

**Renji**: DUAKH!! (lagi-lagi) *getok kepala Xiah*

Oleh karena keteledoran salah satu personel TVXQ, ya sudah. Mereka nggak jadi tampil (author mulai dirajam readers). Dan sutradara pun memutuskan untuk..... memindahkan kamera ke dimensi (?) lain dari acara ini....

* * *

(**A/N**: Gue seneng menyiksa chara, dsb! Oleh karena itu, mari berpaling ke Dimensi Q&D! Ya udah, yang jadi host yaitu....... **gue** (Yah, sekali-sekali mejeng nggak apa-apa, kan?), **tie-manganiac-bgt **& **coolkid4869** (Maafkan daku, senpai!) ! –maaf buat yang laen, guys-)

**rdb**: YA-HAAA~! GUE BALIK LAGI!! Akhirnya gue bisa nongol! Ahaha~! *ketawa ala tante-tante*

**coolkid4869**: Eh? Eh? Gue juga nongol, ya??? YIPPIE!!!!! *sorak-sorak gaje*

**tie**: Lho? Saia juga nongol... *hening* AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**coolkid4869**: wahahaha.. sarap lu. Btw, lu siapa? Ga kenal gue...

**tie**: Lha? Lu juga siapa? Gue malah tambah ga kenal!

**rdb**: ........................................................... *garuk-garuk kepala* Kenapa kalian ga kenalan dulu aja?

**coolkid4869**: Nice idea! *ulurin tangan* Kenalin. Gue coolkid4869 dari Fandom Harpot (tapi kadang-kadang nyasar ke fandom laen). Seorang pecinta SBRL, puppyshipping, dan KakaIta...

**tie**: *membatin* '_Wakh! Fujoshi, donk?!_'Oh.. Gue tie-manganiac-bgt. Author fandom Bleach. Seorang author gaje yang nggak suka makanan pedes dan hobi bikin talkshow gaje di sms.

**coolkid4869**: wah... kamu gaje, ya.

**tie**: wah, kamu juga gaje.

**rdb**: ?????

**coolkid4869**: wah, aku gaje.

**tie**: aku juga gaje.

**coolkid5869 + tie**: *lirik-lirikan*

**rdb**: ?????

**coolkid4869 + tie**: *TOSS* KITA GAJE! MRUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**rdb**: Hah.... *sigh*

**coolkid4869**: Napa lo?

**rdb**: Kalian lagi gaje, gue nggak diajak~ Hiks...

**tie**: Ya udah! Ayo ikutan!

**rdb + coolkid4869 + tie**: KITA GAJE! HIDUP GAJE!

**All chara Bleach**: Ehm!

**rdb + coolkid4869 + tie**: !!!!

**tie**: Oh iya! Nyaris lupa!

**coolkid4869**: Kita kan di sini buat nyuruh para chara yang lagi apes ini buat....

**rdb**: KITA KENAIN DARE!! MRUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

**tie**: Oke. Let's see the first dare:

**-  
From: Koyuki Suki  
Gw blh ngak request tan2gan? Tan2ganny adlh salah 1 kapten Gotei 13 harus mencium salah 1 shinigami wanita di Seireitei.  
P.S: Yg d cium harus WANITA YG SHINIGAMI. NGAK BOLEH YG LAEN. TITIK. NGAK KURANG NGAK LEBIH.  
-**

**rdb**: Uwo! Belum apa-apa udah disuruh buat kissu?!

**coolkid4869**: ckckckck....

**tie**: Ah, ga papa.... *grin*

**rdb**: Gyaa! Serem!

**coolkid4869**: Trus, ni siapa yang musti kita suruh nyium?

**rdb**: Mbuh, yo (ga tau, ya)

**tie**: Ho'o kula ya mboten ngartos (iya. Gue juga nggak tau)

**rdb**: Lha, banjur panjenengan badhe kepriye? (Lha, terus lo mau gimana?)

**tie**: *angkat bahu* Ah, mbuh lah. Sekarepmu wae. Nek mengko kesuwen, kula lunga wae entuk ora? (Ah, nggak tau, deh. Terserah lo aja. Kalo ntar kelamaan, gue pergi aja boleh nggak?)

**rdb**: Welah dalah.... Nek kaya ngono carane, BLAne ora bakal rampung. (walah walah.... Kalo kayak gini caranya, BLAnya nggak bakal selesai.)

**coolkid4869**: INDONESIA, PLEASE!! Sebagai seorang warga Indonesia yang baik dan benar, bla... bla.. bla...

**rdb**: swt, dah. Oke!!! Gini aja!! HYAHAHA! *nyebar 13 kartu*  
SET! *ngeluarin gulungan* KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!  
POFF!!! *muncul asap, seorang makhluk keluar*

Dan ternyata... makhluk itu adalah......

**Madara**: Lho? Ada apa nih? Perasaan tadi gue masih ngeliatin Sasgay, deh.. (A/N: maaf buat para Sasu-Lover).

**Itachi**: Eh? Lho? Perasaan gue udah mati, deh?

**Madara**: *nglirik Itachi* Lho? Itachi-chan?

**Itachi**: *nglirik Madara* Ma.. Madara-sensei?

**Madara**: Uh... Itachi-chan... *elus-elus pipi Itachi*

**Itachi**: *blush* Ma..Mada-sensei.. Jangan di sini!

**Madara**: Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku kangen sama kamu, Itachi-chan~  
*Gombal mode: ON* Tahukah kamu, bagaimana perasaanku saat membaca Naruto 43? Hatiku hancur, Itachi! HANCUR!

**tie**: *nyanyi* Hancrut hatiku~  
Mengenal dikau.....

**Itachi**: Maafkan aku, Madara.... Tapi, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Masashi Kishimoto. Dialah yang membuat skenario nggak bermutu ini! *ngeluarin skenario dari dadanya* BRUAKH! *skenarionya dilempar ke tanah*  
HEEYYAAAA!! *dupak-dupak skenario sampe kumel*

**rdb**: '_Perasaan gue ga summon mereka berdua, deh. Ah, Gapapa!_' HYAAA!! MADARA! ITACHI!! MADAITA!!!!! *diem-diem ambil camdig*

**Madara**: *deathglare ke rdb* APA LU LIAT-LIAT?!

**tie**: WOOOOI!!! TOPIKNYA MELENCENG, OI!

**coolkid4869**: IYA! IYA! Di sini banyak pembaca di bawah umur, tau! Lagian, Itachi mending jadi Uke-nya Kakashi aja!!!! VIVA KAKAITA!

**Madara**: NO! ITACHI IS MINE!

**tie**: *bawa peluit* PRIIIT!! STOP!

**rdb**: Apa? Apa? Apa? ..... Oh iya...

**Itachi**: Kita dipanggil ke sini buat apa?

**coolkid4869**: Palingan cuma buat milih kartu. Ya nggak?

**rdb**: *gulp* Sebenernya iya....

**Madara**: WHAT?! CUMA BUAT ITU DOANK?!

**tie**: Yup.

**Itachi**: swt...

**rdb**: Buruan pilih!

**Madara**: Gue ambil yang ini.

**rdb**: Itachi, lo yang pilih cewe yang kudu dicium...

**coolkid4869**: Ayo buka!

**Results:**  
**Kapten yang harus nyium:** **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

**rdb**: BUSET!

**Semua shinigami cewe**: *berdoa biar ga kepilih*

**Cewe yang harus dicium: Kusajishi Yachiru**

**coolkid4869**: Astojim... Madara, Itachi... Pilihan kalian berdua kagak ada yang bener....

**Madara + Itachi**: *pasang pose 'peace'*

**rdb**: SERET KUROTSUCHI MAYURI & KUSAJISHI YACHIRU! START!

**Security**: *nyeret 2 orang tadi*

**Yachiru**: *lagi diseret Security* HUWEEE! KEN-CHAN! AKU NGGAK MAU!!

**Mayuri**: *juga lagi diseret* Cih, hal ini tidak berguna...

**Security**: GUBRAK! *ngejatuhin mereka berdua*

**tie**: Ayo ciuman!

**rdb**: AYO!

**coolkid4869**: Encore! Encore! Encore!

**Penonton yang di dalem tempat Award** (siaran Dare, Question, & request disiarin langsung ke situ): KYAAA~!

**Mayuri**: *pasrah* Ya udah, deh... *monyongin bibir*

**Yachiru**: *merinding* Ken-chan! Jijik!!!

**Kenpachi**: *diiket & dimasukin ke dalem sel sama Security* Gue nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.. *sigh*

Dan akhirnya....

**Mayuri**: MWAH! *cium Yachiru*

**Yachiru**: *nangis* HUWEEEEEE!!!! JIJIK!!!! JIJIK! JIJIK!! PLAK! *nampol pipi Mayuri berulang-ulang*

2 minutes later...

**Mayuri**: *bonyok*

**rdb + coolkid4869 + tie**: ckckckckck.....

**tie**: kasian amat.... Ya udah, balik sono, gih!

**Mayuri + Yachiru**: *balik ke tempat semula*

**rdb**: Haff..... Koyuki-san.. Dare-mu telah membuat satu chara bonyok...

**coolkid4869**: NEXT!

**-  
From: Rukia-hime  
Gw mau request tantangan nih. Yai2, gw pengen nantangin smua shinigami utk makan makanan buatan Inoue Orihime [makanany d tentuin ama author aja deh. Tpi, hrs yg aneh banget]  
-**

**rdb**: wadaw.... Tantangannya extreme lagi.... Ya udahlah....

**tie**: INOUE! COME HERE!!!

**Inoue**: *ngacir ke tempat host-host gaje* Ya ada apa???

**rdb**: Nyong, ada dare. Cepetan masak, sono. Masaklah dalam waktu..... 5 menit!

**Inoue**: Hayah~ Mana sempet? 5 menit mah cuma bisa bikin Indomie...

**coolkid4869**: terserah! Pokoknya... BIKIN!!!

**Inoue**: Yezzir! *hormat* haha!  
*nyanyi*  
We back again with Lee Mun Sae!  
That's right! Fresh collaboration!  
2008  
It's Big Bang

geudaen asinayo itjanhayo jigeum geudaega neomu geuriwoyo  
gogae sugyeo nunmul humchyeoyo dangsinui ireumeul bulleoyo

**rdb**: JDUAKH! *getok kepala Inoue*

**Inoue**: Wadaw! Sakit!

**rdb**: Buruan masak! Jangan nyanyi! Lagian, lo itu MENJELEK-JELEKKAN IMAGE-NYA BIG BANG!!!! NO~!

**Inoue**: Hyaa~! Ampuni hamba! *ngacir ke dapur darurat, terus masak. Dapur ditutup rapat-rapat untuk menjaga kerahasiaan resep (?)*

5 minutes later....

**Inoue**: Hosh... Hosh... Selamet menikmati....

**rdb**: Oke, all chara! Anggep aja ini acara kondangan! Ambil sepuasnya! Semua biaya ntar ditanggung panitia!

**All chara**: *glek*

**Ichigo**: Oke, deh.. Sebagai main character, gue ambil duluan... *berdoa dalam hati*  
*ambil bakso kotak warna ungu* AEMM... HUEKH!! *keselek* BRUKH! *mati*

**tie**: Astaga! Inoue! Lu ngasih dia makan apaan?!

**Inoue**: Eh? Itu... Penghapus 500-an disemprot cat ungu. Kuahnya dari alcohol yang saia kasih bumbu bacem (??).

**Rukia**: Selanjutnya... *glek* Gue, ya??? Eh? Ini es krim, ya? Kok... Aneh.. Warnanya ijo. Itadakimasu! *nyomot es krim* HUAAAAH!!! EMAAAAK! WC! WC! WC! *ngacir ke WC Umum*

**coolkid4869**: Yang ini apa?

**Inoue**: Es Krim biasa, kok...

**coolkid4869**: trus? Kok bisa mencret-mencret gitu?

**Inoue**: Warna ijonya saia bikin dari cabe rawit.....

**coolkid4869**: *sweatdrop* No wonder... Harusnya yang makan Byakuya aja, tuh

**rdb**: Gila, lu... NEXT!

**Renji**: W.. Wait! Tunggu dulu! Kok.. GUE?!

**Byakuya**: Makan aja... Gitu aja repot.

**Renji**: T.. Ta.. Tapi... Taichou... Yang bener aja...

**Hisana**: *nglemesin jari* Makan ato mati? ^_^

**Renji**: *trauma lama kembali terulang di kepalanya* Uhm.. Oke... Gue ambil daging empal ini aja... Aem... KRAUK! KRAUK!  
BUSET! KERAS BANGET!! Pluk! *giginya copot 3*  
HUWAA! GIGI GUE!!

**rdb**: Nah, yang ini apa?

**Inoue**: Empalnya saia bikin dari ban truk yang bekas nginjek tai kebo....

**rdb**: Iyeks... Jijay...

**rdb + tie + coolkid4869**: Pokoknya... Next!

**Byakuya**: Gue... Hmm... *natap semua makanan dengan muka datar*  
Gue ambil minum aja, deh... *ambil jus warna kuning kecoklatan*

**All**: deg.. deg.. deg...

**Byakuya**: YIII-HAAAA~! *rambutnya menyusut jadi cepak* *nglepas kenseikannya* *ambil gitar* JREEEENG! Q-BEE READY TO ROCK AND ROLL!!! WOOO-HOOOO!!! *salto ke belakang*  
*pake baju gaya rapper begundal*

**Rdb**: *bisik ke Hisana* Q-Bee? Kyuubi? Kyuhyun?

**Hisana**: *sigh* Bukan.. Q-chiki BEE-akuya.

**rdb**: *sweatdrop*

**Byakuya**: *pinjem microphone, terus nge-rap*  
I'll be ready in an hour, jump in the shower  
Crisp and clean now I got the power  
Blasting music from my speakers  
T-shirts fresh, brand new sneakers

**Rdb**: o. O??? K.. KOK... LAGU BIG BANG LAGI?!!! HUWEE! BIG BANG DILECEHKAN LAGI!!! *nangis Bombay*

**tie**: *nyelotip mulut rdb* Hyah.. Berisik. *deathglare ke Inoue* OOOI!! *dupak-dupak Inoue* Lu ngasih apa lagi?!

**Inoue**: Ampyuun~! Janganlah dupak-dupak hamba! Hamba tak bersalah! Salah apakah daku??

**tie**: Makanya! Cepet kasih tau itu minuman apa!

**Inoue**: Kencingnya penderita diabetes dicampur sari kayu jati...

**tie**: HUWAH!! Ohemji... teganya kau...

**coolkid4869**: Egp... haft... Next...

**Toshiro**: Yang mati banyak banget. Gue skip aja boleh ga?

**All**: GA BOLEH!!!!

**Toshiro**: Pleeeease??? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**rdb**: hyaaa~! Ga kuat! Ya udah, boleh, deh!

**Toshiro**: *grin* *langsung ngacir*

**tie**: Tunggu! Lo mau ke mana, HAH??!!! *deathglare*

**Toshiro**: Balik. Kan tadi udah dibolehin pergi, kan?

**tie**: ENAK AJA! PUPPY EYES LO GA NGEFEK KE GUE! Sini! Ayo makan!!

**Toshiro**: *membatin* '_sialan. Ga ngefek ke dia..._' Cih, oke.

**tie**: Buruan makan!!! *ngancem*

**Toshiro**: Iya! Iya! Kecil-kecil cerewet! Eh, ada semangka! *liat semangka yang kulitnya warna biru, isinya warna pink* Gue makan, deh.... Hap! ZRUUUT! *badannya tambah tinggi* eh, GUE TAMBAH TINGGI! YIPPIEEE!!!! *lari-lari keliling tempat Awards* *kepaduk kerikil* *jatuh ke jurang* *mati*

**rdb**: A.. OH MY GOD!!! R-H-san! Dare-mu telah membuat kekacauan di sini! Oke, daripada ntar dicekal SatPol PP (??), mendingan lanjut!

**-  
From: Mss dhytania  
request haru haru nya big bang *jerit pke toa*  
-**

**rdb**: Eh, ternyata bukan dare. Tapi request lagu.

**tie**: Haru haru itu apa?

**rdb**: Ndelok YouTube wae, kono.

**tie**: Eh? Yo wis, lah... *buka laptop*

**coolkid4869**: Oke! Here it goes! Big Bang-Haru Haru

Kamera kembali menyorot layar besar di panggung awards. Di layar, terlihat cuplikan adegan Coffee Bangs Five – Big Bang Coffee Prince Parody.  
Di situ, kita bisa lihat mereka berdua lagi ngomong di tempat yang sepi. Kayaknya serius, tuh...

**G-Dragon/Kwon Ji Yong**: *suara lirih* _I think, we should break up_ (Kupikir, kita harus putus)

**TOP/Choi Seung Hyun**: *marah* _You have no idea what I had to go through....._ (Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini....)  
_just to have you_ (hanya untuk memilikimu)

**All fujoshi**: KYAAAA~!

**dark_uchiha aka kuchiki1909**: UWOOO!! TOP!!!

**G-Dragon**: _Hiks.. I love you..._ *hening, terus teriak* _I'm in love with you!_ (aku jatuh cinta padamu!)

**rdb**: CROOOOT!! *mimisan*

**Aizen**: *asyik membayangkan kalo dia itu jadi TOP. Sedangkan Toshiro jadi G-Dragon*

**TOP**: *memalingkan muka* *blush*

**G-Dragon**: _If you want, I'll quit this job_ (jika kau mau, aku bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan ini)  
_Even so...._ (meski pun begitu....)  
_I haven't given up on the payroll you didn't make!_ (aku masih belum menyerah soal gaji yang belum kau berikan!) *ngotot* _Uh huks..._ *memalingkan muka dari TOP*

**TOP**: *narik G-Dragon*

**G-Dragon**: _Akh~!_

**TOP**: *natap mata G-Dragon lurus-lurus* *marah* _I'll say it once. So, you mark my word_ (Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi, perhatikan kata-kataku)

**G-Dragon**: *mendengarkan dengan serius*

**TOP**: *teriak kenceng* _I don't care if you were a guy or an alien_ (aku tidak peduli meski pun kau itu laki-laki atau bahkan alien)  
*diem bentar untuk menyusun kata-kata*  
_I Love you_  
*suara lirih_* Let's see what happens..._. (ayo lihat apa yang terjadi_) NOTHING CAN STOP US!!_ (tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kita!!)  
_**BRAKK!!**_ *Nahan tangannya di tembok*

Kemudian, pelan tapi pasti, perlahan-lahan kepala TOP mulai mendekat ke arah G-Dragon... TOP memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dan G-Dragon pun mulai memejamkan matanya.... Dan akhirnya.....

**G-Dragon** (yang asli. Bukan yang di TV. Inget, ga? Big Bang juga jadi pengisi acara di Awards ini): HUWAAAA!! *lari ke depan layar* STOP! STOP!!! *nyopot kabel*  
_**PET!**_ *layarnya mati*

**Semua**: Yah....... *kecewa*

**Kuchiki0906**: Yah.... Padahal lagi seru-serunya

**All Fujoshi**: *angguk*

**G-Dragon**: *bingung liat fans-nya kecewa* '_Yah, kan itu malu-maluin, dodot!_' *bisik ke TOP* Langsung aja, nih?

**TOP**: Up to you...

**Seung Ri**: Ayo, hyung!

**Tae Yang**: Ji Yong..

**Dae Sung**: *senyum* (**A/N**: yah... Dae Sung, mah, senyum mulu!)

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara permainan piano. Yup! Apalagi kalau bukan permainan piano dari intro lagu Haru Haru! Selama piano terus dimainkan, muncullah 5 cowo keren satu persatu. (YEAH! NTAR MEREKA NGE-DANCE JUGA!)

**G-Dragon**: Tonaga... [_Leave_]  
yeah...  
I Finally realize  
That I'm nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me

**Seung Ri + Tae Yang + Dae Sung**: Ah~~~~

**TOP/G-Dragon**: Pado-chorom buswejin ne mam [_My broken heart like a wave_]  
Baram-chorom hundur-rinun ne mam [_My shaken heart like a wind_]  
Yongi-chorom sarajin ne sarang [_My heart vanished like smoke_]  
Munsin-chorom jiwe-jijiga anha [_It can't be removed like a tattoo_]  
Hansuman tang-i kojira shi-jyo~o~o [_I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in_]  
Ne gasum-sogen monjiman sah-ijyo~o [_Only dusts are piled up in my mind_]  
(Say goodbye)

**G-Dragon**: Nega obsin dan harudo mos sal-goman gata-don na [_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_]  
Sengak-gwanun daruge-do gurok-jorok honjajal sara [_But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought_]  
Bogo-sipdago bullo-bwado non amu dedab-obsjanha [_You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"_]  
Ho-dwen gide golo-bwado ijen soyong-obsjanha [_I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_]

**TOP**: Ne yope inun gu saram-i mwon-ji hokshi nol ul-lijin anunji [_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_]  
Gude nega bo-igin hanunji bolso sag da ijo-nunji [_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_]  
Jog-jongdwe daga-gagi-jocha malul-gol su jocha obso ete-ugo [_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you_]  
Na holo gin bamul jise-ujyo subeg-bon jiwe-nejyo [_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_]

**ALL**: Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara [_Don't look back and leave_]  
To narul chaji-malgo sara-gara [_Don't find me again and live (on)_]  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara [_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_]  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he [_I can bear it in some way_]  
Gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e [_I can stand in some way_]  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe [_You should be happy if you are like this_]  
Haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne [_I become dull day by day_]

**G-Dragon**: Oh, girl, I cry cry  
You're, my all (Say goodbye)

**Seung Ri**: Girul goda no-wana uri maju-chinda-hedo [_If we pass by each other on the street_]  
Mot bonchog hagoso gudero gadon-gil ga-jwo _[Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to_]

**Dae Sung**: Jakuman ye sengak-i to-oru-myon amado [_If you keep thinking about our past memories_]  
Nado mule gudel chaja-galji-do mula [_I might go look for you secretly_]

**G-Dragon**: Non nul gu saram-gwa hengbok-hage [_Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind_]  
Non nul nega darun mam an moge [_Even smallest regret won't be left out ever_]  
Non nul jagun milyon-do an namke-kum jal jine-jwo na boran-dushi [_Please live well as if I should feel jealous_]

**TOP**: Non nul jo hanul-gati ha-yage dun gurum-gwado gat-i sapara-ge [_You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud_]  
Non nul gure-ge uso-jwo amu il obsdus-i [_Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened_]

**ALL:** Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara [_Don't look back and leave_]  
To narul chaji-malgo sara-gara [_Don't find me again and live (on)_]  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara [_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_]  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he [_I can bear it in some way_]  
Gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e [_I can stand in some way_]  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe [_You should be happy if you are like this_]  
Haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne [_I become dull day by day_]

**Dae Sung**: Narul tona-so mam pyonhe-jigil [_I hope your heart fees relieved_]

**Seung Ri**: Narul itgo-so sala-gajwo [_Please forget about me and live (on)_]

**Dae Sung**: Gu nunmul-un da marul-teni, yeah (**Seung Ri**: Haru-haru jini-myon) [_Those tears will dry completely_]

**Tae Yang**: Charari manaji anha-dora-myon [_As time passes by_]  
Dol apul-tende, hmm~ [_It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all_]  
Yong-wonhi hamke-haja-don gu yagsog ijen [_Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby_]  
Chuog-e mudo-dogil bare baby nol we-he gido-he [_I pray for you_]

**ALL**: Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara [_Don't look back and leave_]  
To narul chaji-malgo sara-gara [_Don't find me again and live (on)_]  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara [_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_]  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he [_I can bear it in some way_]  
Gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e [_I can stand in some way_]  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe [_You should be happy if you are like this_]  
Haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne [_I become dull day by day_]

**G-Dragon**: Oh, girl, I cry cry  
You're, my all, say goodbye bye  
Oh, my love, don't lie lie  
You're, my heart, say goodbye

Setelah lagu selesai, kamera pun kembali menyorot ke Dimensi Dare!

**rdb**: *nangis* Hiks... Hiks... HUWAAAA!! SROOOT!! *ngelap ingus*

**coolkid4869 + tie**: ?????

**coolkid4869**: Napa lu?

**rdb**: Ga papa... Mau nangis aja kalo denger Haru Haru...

**tie**: Gara-gara di MV-nya cewenya mati?

**rdb**: Bukan. Cewenya mati, sih.. Gue rela-rela aja. Seneng, malah.

**coolkid4869**: Lha, terus?

**rdb**: Gara-gara G-Dragon-nya nangis.....

**Semua**: *sweatdropped*

(**SFX**: Ziiiiiiiiincc................... (**Narrator**: Ahlinya masalah ketombe) )

**coolkid4869**: Oi! Jangan iklan!

(**Narrator**: Ga papa, donk. Selaki-selaki. Eh, bukan. Sekali-sekali...)

**tie**: ARGH! SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN KELEBAY-AN KALIAN!!!!

**coolkid4869**: *ngacangi tie* Oke! Lanjut aja, sodara-sodara!

**From: Aqua van wolf  
Tantangan : Lomba lari antara Byakuya dan Ichigo! cepetan mana hayo~~? berhadiah minyak gosok cap konidin!!**

**Pertanyaan: Buat Byakuya: Lebih suka mana Rukia atau Hisana??**

**coolkid4869**: YOSH! GILIRAN GUE! PANGGIL KUCHIKI BYAKUYA & KUROSAKI ICHIGO!! YA-HAAA~! *ngeluarin tongkat sihir*  
_Accio, Kuchiki Byakuya!  
Accio, Kurosaki Ichigo!_

**Byakuya**: *muka datar* Hmm.................. *lagi pake handuk mandi, rambutnya pake roll rambut*

**coolkid4869**: *liat penampilan Byakuya* GYAHAHAHAHA!!! *ngakak*

**Byakuya**: *blush* Kyaa~! (?) Apa lo liat-liat?! *marah* GUE BEJEG LO! *bejeg-bejeg coolkid4869*

**coolkid4869**: AMPUUUN! *pake sihir, ngeganti baju Byakuya pake seragam shinigami yang normal* Lagian, lo juga, sih! Pake acara make baju aneh gitu! Kayak tante-tante!

**Byakuya**: Yah.. *sigh* Secara. Gue kan lagi creambath. *muka datar*

**Semua**: *sweatdrop*

**rdb**: Lagi award gini creambath???

**Byakuya**: .....................................................

**tie**: Yah, malah diem, lagi.

**rdb**: Ah, bodo.

**Ichigo**: Oi.......

**tie + coolkid4869 + rdb**: HUWAAAA!! ELO! KAPAN LO MUNCUL??????

**Ichigo**: *jengkel, muncul urat nadi di jidat* DARI TADI BEGOOOOO!!!! DARI TADI BYAKUYA MULU! GUE DIKACANGI!

**tie**: HUWAAAA!!! MAAPKAN GUEEE!! *nangis bombay*

**rdb**: Auramu invisible, sih... Kalah sama Byakuya....

**Ichigo**: *JLEEEEB!!!* Ah... Uh....

**tie**: Oke, deh. Ga usah kebanyakan cing cong! Ctik! *menjentikkan jari* *security langsung dateng* Kalian berdua kudu lari ngelilingi Soul Society!!!!

**Ichigo**: WHATDEHELL??????

**Security**: *langsung dateng* *bawa segerombol anjing bulldog & pitbull yang kena rabies*

**coolkid4869**: Dan biar lebih seru, kita udah nyipain ini buat kalian!!! *lirik ke anjing-anjing*

**tie**: Ready....

**Byakuya + Ichigo**: *panik*

**tie**: Set....

**tie + coolkid4869 + rdb**: GOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Byakuya**: *lari pake shunpo*

**Ichigo**: CURAAANG!!! *ikutan lari pake shunpo*

**Para anjing**: *lari dgn kecepatan maksimal*

**Ichigo**: *noleh ke belakang* *liat ada banyak anjing* BUSET! Cepet amat!

**rdb**: Maklum aja. Mereka ini anjing milik Hiruma Yoichi yang udah dilatih semenjak berusia beberapa minggu. Dan di kaki mereka sudah dipasangi alat penambah kecepatan. Sehingga, kecepatan maksimal mereka bsa mencapai 320 km/jam.

**Byakuya**: Hmm....... Gitu, ya.

**Ichigo**: HUEH???!!!! Pantes aja! *lirik ke Byakuya* Byakuya! Lo mau ngapain lagi???

**Byakuya**: *melayangkan deathglare ke anjing* Ini... *buka mulut lebar-lebar* *makan anjing-anjing itu satu persatu*

**rdb**: B.. BYAKUYA! An.. ANJINGNYA JANGAN DIMAKAN!!!! Ntar gue dibunuh ama yang punya gukguk!

**Hiruma**: *naik tank* Kekeke... *ngarahin meriam ke arah rdb*

**rdb**: Hu.. HUWAAAA!!! MATI GUE!!! BYAKUYA!! STOP MAKAN ANJING-ANJING ITU!!!

**Byakuya**: *berhenti makan* Ntar gue dikejar gimana, hayo?

**coolkid4869**: Ga papa, lah!

**Ichigo**: *nyampe di tempat finish* YEAAAH!! GUE MENANG!!!!!

**All**: *shocked*

**tie**: SEJAK KAPAN???!!!!! KOK BISAAAA???!!!!

**Ichigo**: Dah dari tadi. Byakuya, sih, keasyikan makan anjing....

**Byakuya**: *menyeringai* *bulu anjing nyembul dari mulutnya*

**Semua**: *melayangkan pandangan jijik ke Byakuya*

**coolkid4869**: Haff... Ya udah. Akhirnya, ketauan, kan? Siapa pemenang pertandingan ini?

**Penonton**: *cheers*

**Ichigo**: *membusungkan dada* Ueheheh,,, Terus, apa hadiahnya????

**coolkid4869**: Nih!! *ngelempar sekardus minyak gosok cap Konidin*

**Ichigo**: *ketiban kardus minyak gosok* BWAH!! MASA INI DOANK???!!!! *protes*

**rdb**: Kalo mo protes, bilang sama yang usul dare ini.

**Ichigo**: Okee! Mana orangnya???

**rdb**: Cari sendiri. Pokoknya, namanya Aqua van wolf....

**Ichigo**: YOOSSHHAAA!! *Zangetsu: Charge up* *ngacir ke tempat penonton*

**coolkid4869**: Edan......

**rdb**: Nah, Byakuya! Bentar jangan pergi! *nyegat Byakuya*

**Byakuya**: *sigh* mank ada apa?

**rdb**: Sebenernya, Aqua nanya. **Lebih suka mana Rukia atau Hisana??**

**Byakuya**: Hmm... *pasang pose mikir*

**Rukia + Hisana**: *deg-degan* *saling mengirimkan death glare*

**Byakuya**: Sebenernya.....gue.... *blush* suka sama Ken-chan....

**Kenpachi**: *shocked* *melotot* '_W.. What?! Ya ampun... Jadi, ntar yang bakalan jadi ibunya Yachiru itu.. BYAKUYA???!!!_'

**tie**: GYAAAA!! SCANDAL BARU! KENPACHIXBYAKUYA!!! GYAAAAA~! MUNCUL PAIR TAK TERDUGAA!!!!

**Rukia + Hisana**: *bersiap gebukin Kenpachi*

**Kenpachi**: *liat Hisana bawa cambuk (yang kemaren buat nggebukin Renji)* *panik*

**Byakuya**: Eh, bukan Zaraki-taichou, lho.......

**Rukia + Hisana**: *Ga jadi gebukin Kenpachi* *deg-degan lagi*

**Kenpachi**: Fuuuh...... Kirain gue....

**coolkid4869**: Lha? Terus???

**Byakuya**: *lepas kenseikan* (**tie**: Feeling gue ga enak) *natap kenseikan dengan muka berbinar-binar* HYAAA~! KEN-CHAN!! I LOPH YOU!!! *peluk-peluk kenseikan*

**rdb**: *sweatdrop* Jadi... ini alesannya???

**tie**: Alesan apa?

**rdb**: Kenapa dia make genteng norak itu di kepalanya.....

**Byakuya**: *cium-cium kenseikan* *noleh* Hu'um! TEPAT SEKALEEE~!

**tie**: What-the-!

**rdb**: urgh............... *liat ke arah produser* UWAW! TERNYATA DURASI DIMENSI DARE UDAH SELESAI! Oke, balik lagi ke tempat award! MAAF SEMUANYA! GA BISA MUAT SEMUA DARE! NTAR TAKUT KEPANJANGAN, SIH!! INI UDAH 18 HALAMAN SENDIRI!

**coolkid4869**: Dari mana lo tau?

**rdb**: Eh? Iya juga, ya. Dari mana gue tau? Insting, kayaknya.

**tie + coolkid4869**: *sweatdrop*

Demikianlah... Dimensi Dare udah selesai... kamera pun akhirnya kembali menyorot tempat awards. Di podium, terlihat dua orang host yang sudah siap sedia dengan senyum menawan (?) mereka.

**The Silver ones** (setelah ini, nicknya gue ganti Siver-kun aja, ya?): BWAHAHAHAHA! Ketemu lagi dengan gue! *disikut Agehanami-chan* Aw!

**Agehanami-chan**: Silver-kun... Jangan lebay, atuh. O iya. Selamat malam semua!!! Saya Agehanami-chan!

**Semua**: malem.....

**Silver-kun**: Nah, daripada kebanyakan ngomong nggak jelas, langsung aja kita omongin Nominasi Terimut!

**Agehanami-chan**: *buka amplop* Nah, untuk kategori 'Terimut', kita ada.... *ehm* Kuchiki Rukia!!!!

**Rukia**: *blush* E.. Eh? Gue????? *ga percaya* M.. Masa, sih, gue imudh??? *sok centil*

**Byakuya + Hisana**: *jawdrop* *membatin* '_M... Masa, sih, adek gue centil kayak gini?_' *ngeliat Rukia dengan tampang nggak percaya*

**Rukia**: *nutupin muka pake tangan* Kyaa~~

**Silver-kun + Agehanami-chan**: *sweatdrop*

**Agehanami-chan**: TIDDAAAAAK~! Gue ga tau kalo ternyata Rukia sok imut bin lebay!!! *nangis Bombay* Entar gue berhenti nge-fans ma kamu, lho.....

**Rukia**: Heh? *berhenti jadi sok imut* Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan! JANGAN LEPASKAN!!!

**Silver-kun**: What? Kok.... jadi jijay gitu, seh?

**Rukia**: Awkakakakakakaka~~ *hening*

**Agehanami-chan**: Ya ampun.... Ga banget, deh.

**Silver-kun**: OKEH! Lanjut, deh, Age-senpai!

**Agehanami-chan**: Hwhwhwhw.... Nama gue gaje banget, tuh. Oke, Ver, lo aja, deh!

**Silver-kun**: HUE?! Oke, deh..... Lanjutnya, kita punya KUSAJISHI YACHIRU!!!!

**Yachiru**: Zzzzzzzzzzzz............ *molor*

**Siver-kun**: No reaction?

**Agehanami-chan**: He'eh? No reaction?

**Kenpachi**: Sori, gals. (?) Ni anak kecape'an. Apalagi tadi dia dapet cipokan dari kapten amit-amit itu, noh. *nunjuk Mayuri dengan tidak sopan*

**Mayuri**: Kayak muka lo ga aneh aja!

**Kenpachi**: Iya... Gue sadar diri, kok. Gue 100% sadar kalo muka gue aneh. Tapi, jujur aja anehan muka lo.

**Mayuri**: Eh? Masa? YANG BENER?!! *ambil kaca rias* Humm.... *natap kaca tanpa berkutik*

**Kenpachi**: *sweatdrop*

**Silver-kun**: Err.... Senpai.. Lanjut aja, deh.

**Agehanami-chan**: Uh. Iya, deh. NEXT! Kita punya... HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!!!!!

**All Fans**: HUWA! HUWA!!! KYAAA~!

**Fans #1**: HITSU-KUN!!!

**Fans #2**: HITSU-CHAN!!

**Fans #3**: SHIRO-CHAN!!!!!!! KAWAII NEE~!

**Fans #4**: BABY WHITEY!!!!!!!!!

**Toshiro**: ARGH!!!! *ngeliat semua fans dengan tampang murka* JANGAN PANGGIL GUE DENGAN NAMA-NAMA ABAL ITU!!!!

**Matsumoto**: Ta... Tapi... Menurutku nama-nama itu lucu, kok! *angel's smile*

**Yumichika** (karena duduknya –bagi yg tertib- itu sesuai Divisi, jadinya Divisi 9 & 11 deket sama Divisi 10): Iya.... Hitsugaya-taichou cukup imut untuk standar cewek, kok....

**Toshiro**: *muncul urat nadi* GUE COWOK, BODONG! MANA SUDI DIBILANG IMUT???!!!!!!!

**Ikkaku**: Lha, waktu kemaren pake baju maid itu? Kan Hitsugaya-taichou imut banget, noh...

**Semua**: *termenung* *mengingat-ingat waktu Toshiro pake baju maid di episodes (chapter) sebelumnya*

**Toshiro**: *membatin* '_L... Lho? Kok... HENING?!!_"

**Semua**: CROOOT! *nosebleed*

**AF Toshiro + Toshiro**: ?????????!!!!!!!!

**Semua**: TOSHIRO WAKTU PAKE BAJU MAID IMUT BANGEEET!!!!

**Toshiro**: WOT... DE... HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AF Toshiro**: Widih! Amit-amit! Cebol gitu IMUT!!!??

**Agehanami-chan**: Iya! Imut banget!

**Toshiro**: *melayangkan deathglare ke Agehanami-chan* Heh! Host dungu di sana!!!

**Agehanami-chan**: *blank* A~? Apa~~? Hwhwhwhwhwhw.....

**Toshiro**: *natap Agehanami-chan dengan muka datar* JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! *ngelempar pisau daging ke arah Agehanami-chan sebanyak 20 kali*

**Silver-kun + Agehanami-chan**: *bulu kuduknya putih semua* GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

**Toshiro**: !? *heran* HEH! Lo! *nunjuk Silver-kun*

**Silver-kun**: WHAT?!

**Toshiro**: HOST PENGGILA MONYET! Ngapain lo ikutan tereak, HAH?!!!

**Renji**: Nguk~~?

**Silver-kun**: Jelas aja gue teriak, KUNTET BEGO! Kan lo ngelempar ga kira-kira! Nih! Kena gue!!! *nunjuk pisau yang nancep di jidat*

**Toshiro**: Lho?

**Silver-kun**: *murka* NAPA LAGI!?

**Toshiro**: Udah kena jidat kok belom mati?

**Silver-kun**: Oh iya! *nepuk jidat* *pisaunya nancep tambah dalem* AUWWW!!!!

**Toshiro**: *sigh* *membatin* '_Dasar dudut........_'

**Silver-kun**: *teriak kenceng* BENTAR, YA! *pamitan* GUE TEPAR DULU!!! *tepar* *darah ngucur dari jidat*

**Agehanami-chan**: *ngeliat Silver-kun yang pingsan berlumuran darah* GYAAAA~! SILVERRRR!!! *nampol pipi Silver-kun bolak balik biar sadar*

**Silver-kun**: *masih tepar*

**Agehanami-chan**: Ckckckck.... *geleng-gelang kepala* Ya udah, deh. Gue entar ngebacain sendiri aja, deh... Haff.....

(Hening sebentar. Security sedang berusaha menyeret Silver-kun menjauhi panggung pake kereta bayi (?))

**Ichiruki Shirosaki** (Habis ini, ganti pake nama Hiru aja, ya?): *muncul tiba-tiba* WAHAHAHAHA~!

**Agehanami-chan**: *jantungan* GYAAAA~! *matanya copot*

**Hiru**: GYAAAAAA~! *kaget liat matanya Agehanami-chan copot*

**Agehanami-chan**: *nyengir* Hehehe.... Sorry...... *mungut matanya yang copot. Trus dipasang lagi*

**Heechul**: *nyanyi ndiri* Sorry Sorry Sorry

**Siwon**: Ehm!

**Hiru**: ????????????????????????????????????????????

**Agehanami-chan**: *ngacangi tingkah personel Suju* Nominasi selanjutnya..... *melotot liat daftar nominasi* Ng.. NGGAK MUNGKIN!!!!

**Hiru**: Eh? Emangnya kenapa?

**Agehanami-chan**: *nunjukin daftar nominasi ke Hiru* I.. Ini...

**Hiru**: *ikutan melotot* WOES!! IYA! NGGAK MUNGKIN!!!

**Agehanami-chan**: Terus gimana?

**Hiru**: Bacain aja... Lagian, udah di-death glare ama Produser, tuh... *nunjuk Produser*

**Agehanami-chan**: Urgh... Ya udah, deh. NOMINASI BERIKUTNYA......

**Agehanami-chan + Hiru**: ABARAI RENJI!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Semua**: *shock*

**Renji**: WETEHAAA?????!!!!!!!!!

**Hisana**: Ga mungkin! *dupak-dupak Renji*

**Ikkaku**: Ho'oh! GA MUNGKIN!!! *mencak-mencak*

**Byakuya**: Hmm... mungkin aja.

**All**: EMANGNYA SIAPA YANG NGANGGEP DIA IMUT, HAA?!?!?!?!?!

**Byakuya**: *muka datar* gue........

**DiLLa-SaGi**: *membatin* '_YEAH! RENBYAKU! BYAKUREN!!_'

**Hisana + Rukia**: *jengkel* *nyiapin cambuk* HEH!!!

**Byakuya**: *ngelirik ke Hisana & Rukia* Eh?

**Hisana**: Berani-beraninya elo...... *devil smirk* Ya, kan, Rukia?

**Rukia**: Khukhukhu.... *Ryuk's smirk* Nyehehehe.... Iya, nee....

**Byakuya**: *glek* GYAAAAAAAAA~!

(**A/N**: Kerena terlalu sadis, adegan terpaksa di-skip)

**Hiru**: Ga nyangka.... Dua cewek elit itu juga bisa ngamuk kayak gitu.........

**Agehanami-chan**: He'eh. Tapi mereka dulu juga udah elit, kan?

**Hiru**: He? Elit gimana?

**Agehanami-chan**: Ekonomi suLIT.... Ngerti?

**Hisana + Rukia**: *mencak-mencak* HEH! JANGAN NGACO LO!!! *ngancem Agehanami-chan*

**Ichigo**: Jah. Kebanyakan ngamuk entar keburu bapuk, lho...

**Hisana + Rukia**: BE-RI-SIK!!!!!

**Ichigo**: %^*^(*^*^*(^(()#$%$%

**Hisana**: Beraninya lo!

**Ichigo**: Emang berani!

**Hisana**: Grr.... GRAUWWW!!! *ngamuk* *nyakar Ichigo*

**Ichigo**: *nangkis cakaran Hisana pake Zangetsu* BUSET, DAH! Lu itu CEWE, ato KUCING, SIH?!!!

**Agehanami-chan**: Duh, mulai lagi! SECURITY! TOLONG BERESIN!!!

**Security**: *langsung dateng* *ngiket Hisana & Ichigo* *masukin Hisana & Ichigo ke dalem karung*

**Hisana**: Urmph! *berontak dari dalem karung*

**Ichigo**: RAARGH!!! *nendang karung*

5 minutes later.....

**Hiru**: Bener-bener, deh.... Dari tadi adaaa aja yang ricuh.

**Agehanami-chan**: Haha... iya, ya.

**Hiru**: *garuk-garuk kepala* ARGH! STRESS GUE!

**Agehanami-chan**: Hwhwhwhwhw.... sabar, ya, Hiru..... *tepok-tepok punggung Hiru* Aizen aja masih santai, tuh... *nunjuk Aizen*

**Hiru**: Ha? Hah? Mana? *celingukan*

**Aizen**: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...... *pura-pura baca Koran. Padahal sebenernya tidur*

**Hiru**: *sweatdrop* JIAH! Itu mah bukan santai.... dia mah lagi molor tuh.....

**Agehanami-chan**: Ups... Iya juga, ya... Trus, sekarang mo gimana?

**Hiru**: Udahlah! Bacain semuanya langsung aja!!! Buat nominasi terimut kita ada.... WHAT?! UDAH ABIS!!!???

**Agehanami-chan**: Emang.....

**Hiru**: Kok gue ga dikasih tau?!

**Agehanami-chan**: Buat apa?

**Hiru**: Cih. Ya udah... Langsung aja.... Pemenangnya adalah....................

**All**: *deg-degan*

**Agehanami-chan + Hiru**: HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!!!!

**Matsumoto**: YEY!! Selamet, ya, Taichou!!!!

**Toshiro**: *lagi garuk-garuk pantat* *setengah ga sadar kalo lagi disorot kamera* Ngh...... ???

**Yumichika**: Selametkan Badak Jawa....

**rdb**: Selamet itu nama bapak temen gue, nyong!!!

**Matsumoto**: Err.... Taichou....

**Toshiro**: *muka ngantuk, masih garuk-garuk bokong* Hng?

**Matsumoto**: Taichou menang penghargaan 'terimut', lho......

**Toshiro**: *sadar seketika* Ngh? *hening* UAPAAAAA???!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blush* *berhenti garuk-garuk bokong* Eh?

**Matsumoto**: Cepetan diambil, tuh, Awardnya!! *ngedorong Toshiro sekuat tenaga*

**Toshiro**: Tapi, kan, gue ga- *kedorong* UAKH!!! *nyampe di panggung*

**Agehanami-chan**: Ih waw! Shiro-chan! Nah.... NIH! *ngasih piala*

**Hiru**: Sekarang, silakan pidato.....

**Toshiro**: Ergh... *mendekat ke arah mic* *sigh* GUE SEBENERNYA NGGAK MAU DAPET PENGHARGAAN INI! GUE INI COWOK! NGGAK SUDI DISEBUT ATO DIPANGGIL IMUT! YOU KNOW?!

**U-Know**: Eh? Apa? Nama gue disebut-sebut? *hening* AHAHAHAHA!! MAKASIH!!!! *narsis*

**Semua**: *sweatdrop*

**Toshiro**: Bodo amat.... *balik ke tempat duduk*

**Agehanami-chan**: Wailah.... gaje.

**Hiru**: Hu'um!

**Agehanami-chan**: Ya udah, deh. Langsung aja ke penghargaan 'Best Zanpakuto'!

**Hiru**: Nah, nominasinya adalah.....

**Agehanami-chan + Hiru**: Suzumebachi!!!!!

**Hiru**: Ryujin Jakka!!! Hyourinmaru! Zabimaru! Sode no Shirayuki! Zangetsu! Dan Senbonzakura!!! IYEY!!!!!!

**Agehanami-chan**: Kok disebutin semuanya sekaligus, seh?!

**Hiru**: Gue capek, tau! Lagian ntar nih award ga selese-selese! Kan masih banyak kategori yang belum disebutin!

**Soi Fon**: Tapi kan gue jadi ga bisa mejeng!

**Renji + Yamamoto + Rukia + Ichigo**: SAMA!!!!

**Byakuya**: *muka datar* Same here.....

**Toshiro**: .......... *masih sebel menang penghargaan 'Terimut'*

**Agehanami-chan**: Tuh, dengerin protesnya para pemilik Zanpakuto yang lo sebutin....

**Hiru**: Swt.... Egp...... I Don't Care....

**Park Bom** (from **2ne1**): I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon [_I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are_]  
ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae [_From now on I really don't care, I'll get out of the way_]  
ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima [_From now on don't come to me and cry, and cling on_]  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e

**Hiru**: Betul, tuh! *nyanyi* Cause I don't care e e e e e~

**Agehanami-chan**: LHO, KAN!!! PADA NYANYI SEMUA!!! RAARGH!!! *mulai berubah jadi Pokemon (?) raksasa*

**Hiru**: GYAAH!!! Age-chan! JANGAN NGAMUK DULU!! Lagian, lo mau berubah jadi Pokemon apa?!

**Agehanami-chan**: *berhenti berubah* Eng... Nggak tau. Kayaknya mau berubah jadi Pikachu.... Nyehehahehaheha~~~

**Hiru**: *sweatdrop* Astojiim....... Ya udah, deh. Langsung aja dibacain pemenangnya.....

**Agehanami-chan**: *calm* Eh, oke....

**Hiru**: YUPPIE! Pemenangnya adalah......................

**Agehanami-chan + Hiru**: ZABIMARU!!!!

**Renji**: IYEEEEY!!! *toss sama Zabimaru* Lu menang, Zabi-chan!! Buat hadiahnya, ntar jatah pisang lo gue tambah, deh!

**Zabimaru**: Thanks, bro... Btw, gue boleh request pisang goreng, nggak?

**Renji**: HaH?! ENAK AJA! Ngelunjak, lagi! *mulai jalan ke panggung*

**Produser**: Eh, tunggu. Lo ngapain jalan ke sini?

**Renji**: Ya buat ngambil pialanya, kan?

**Produser**: Nggak usah.. Nih! *ngelempar piala ke Renji*

**Renji**: *nangkep piala dengan selamat* Eh? Lho? Kenapa?????

**Produser**: Ga tau... Entah kenapa gue lagi pengin....

**Renji**: Haff..... Jadi intinya lo nggak pengin gue mejeng, gitu?

**Produser**: Sebenernya iya.....

**Renji**: Cih. Nasib gue sebagai orang cakep......

**Semua**: SEJAK KAPAN LO CAKEP, NYET?!!!!!!!!!

**Renji**: Sejak gue ngomong gitu....

Gara-gara perkataan nista yang keluar dari mulut Renji yang nista, semua penonton yang ada di situ pun mulai menimpuki Renji dengan berbagai barang........  
Dan karena suasana di tempat Award semakin ricuh, Produser pun akhirnya mengakhiri segmen Award kali ini dan mengalihkannya ke Host yang bertugas menjadi closing acara ini.

**

* * *

Ichimaru**: Nah, begitulah akhir dari award kali ini. Dengan pemenang untuk ketegori 'Terimut' adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro. Dan 'Best Zanpakuto' dimenangkan oleh Zabimaru. Nyakakakaka~!

**Agito**: Heh, FUCK! Ketawa lu bikin gua jijik!

**Ichimaru**: *ngelirik Agito* Eh? Lo siapa?

**Agito**: ........ masa ga tau? Gue kan Fang King. Pemilik emblem Bloody Road....

**Ichimaru**: *nyanyi dengan nada fals* Bodo amat~ Lagian kayaknya lo bukan dari 'Bleach' kan?

**Agito**: SHIT! Ya eyalah! GUE DARI AIR GEAR, BODONG! Apaan, tuh, Bleach?! Pemutih? Sama aja Bayclin, donk! Mendingan Air Gear!

**Ichimaru**: halah. Lebay. Kerenan Bleach, tau. Apalagi Genk Hueco Mundo!

**Agito**: Ngaco! FUCK! Pokoknya Air Gear!! *ngelindes muka Ichimaru pake Air Track*

**Ichimaru**: hah... *sigh* Ongop, luh. Ikorose, shinsou! *ngarahin zanpakuto ke Agito*

**Agito**: *menghindar* *nonjok Ichimaru*

Dan mereka pun mulai bertarung untuk seterusnya......................

**Produser**: ckckckck.... *geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat Agito & Ichimaru yang udah tepar* Pemirsa semuanya, saya minta maaf atas kericuhan yang (selalu) terjadi di acara ini. Tapi, yang jelas....  
STAY TUNED! Silakan vote buat kategori berikutnya! Yaitu 'Best Couple' dan 'Best Villain'  
CIAO!!! *melambaikan tangan*

**To Be Continued........... (V-O-T-E, PLEASE!)**

* * *

**A/N**: Gwah! Lagi-lagi chapter super panjang!!! Uhm... Gommen, minna-san! Kalo akhir-akhirnya kayaknya garing! Ni gue keburu-buru! BENERAN!! SUER, DAH!

-  
Maaf ga ada bales-bales review...  
Gue beneran ga sempet, nih. Sekarang jadwal gue pake kompie aja ampe dijatah....  
GOMMEN!! *membungkuk dalem*  


* * *

**NEXT CATEGORY!**  
**Best Couple/Pairing! **(boleh pairing **Straight**, **Yuri**, atau pun **Yaoi**)  
**Best Villain! **(Ga harus dari **Genk Hueco Mundo**. Pokoknya siapa aja. Bahkan Ichigo pun boleh kalian sebutin)

**Maaf juga ga bisa muat semua Q&D! Takut kepanjangan!  
Dan maaf juga ga ada bales-bales review! Gue ga sempet bikin!!!**

**Tapi, kalo mo usul dare & question & lagu, tetep gue layani, kok!**

**-  
POKOKNYA, REVIEW, PLEASE!! HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!  
DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!  
-**

**P. S.** Kalo mau request buat jadi host, silakan **SMS** gue....  
Numbnya.... *smirk*  
Silakan tebak!  
**+-yasut-dul-ill guhb-ah heob-ah heob-net-yeoh dul-ah heob-set-net-dasut-dasut**  
(pake bahasa Korea! Maaf kalo ada yang salah tulis. Bukunya ilang...)  
Yang versi gampang.... (pke B. Jawa)  
+**-enem-kalih-wolu-sanga-sanga-sekawan-pitu-sanga-tiga-sekawan-lima-lima  
**(sebenernya, kalo mau gampang, tanya aja ke author laen..)


End file.
